


You're the One that I Want

by MoonymyLove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grease References, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Public Relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonymyLove/pseuds/MoonymyLove
Summary: "As in recent news, Clarke Griffin and her longtime boyfriend, lead singer of The Spacewalkers, Finn Collins, broke up a few weeks ago after he was caught cheating. In the interview Russell hammered Clarke with questions about the breakup and the “alleged” cheating. Clarke tried to answer as best she could and then steer the conversation back to Grease. However, Lightbourne was having none of that, he went on to suggest that while Finn was touring, Clarke was cheating on him with Arkadia United’s new Captain, Bellamy Blake. This was the point where Clarke was ready to crack, however her co-star, ever the outspoken one, Octavia Blake, interfered; yes you heard that correctly, Octavia Blake, as in the younger sister of Bellamy Blake. Here’s the clip."The one where Clarke is a movie star and Finn cheated on her; Bellamy to the rescue.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Harper McIntyre/Zoe Monroe, Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw, Wells Jaha/Luna
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	1. I got chills

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pink Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/753654) by MissNata13. 



> Hi all!  
> Bellarke. In this story Clarke is an Actress, she is promoting the remake of 'Grease' that she did with many of our favourites. Bellamy is a Football (soccer) player, the Captain of the Arkadia United Football Club. I'll post the casting for Grease at the end of the chapter. If there are any errors in the text, my apoIogies, I did edit and proofread. I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> \- Moony

“And here she is, Clarke Griffin!”

I got out of the Limo and the cameras started flashing. There were questions coming my way from all directions, but they were all too quick to catch. Anya Woods, my Manager, and Niylah Cooper, my assistant, got out of the Limo and stood next to me smiling at the cameras.

“Ok now, stay calm and keep smiling,” Anya whispered in my ear and guided me on the red carpet. “Feel free to ‘No comment’ your way through these interviews. Not very many reporters even know about the break-up. Just smile and hold your head high.”

I stood in the middle for the reporters to take pictures of me and then I walked over to the fans to sign autographs on the cards in the outstretched arms. This is what I lived for, my fans.

“Clarke! Clarke! Please sign my poster?”

I looked over and saw a girl about 12 years old and walked over to her. She reminded me of my adopted sister, Madi. She was wearing a customized _Grease_ t-shirt with me and Miles Shaw as Sandy and Danny on the front, the words _‘We Go Together’_ written in bold below us. I smiled at her taking her poster and sharpie from her hands.

“Hey there, what’s your name?” I asked waiting before signing.

She stood there staring at me for a good few seconds before stammering out, “Uh…it’s Stacey.”

“It’s nice to meet you Stacey,” I replied as I signed her poster with a personal message. “There you go, hope you enjoy the movie.”

“Thank you so much,” she gushed taking her sharpie and poster back. “Could I please take a picture with you too?”

“Sure, just hold on,” I replied gesturing for Niylah to come over, I handed her my purse and stood to take a picture with Stacey.

When we were finished I smiled at her, “Nice meeting you Stacey.” I went by many more fans and signed their posters and took pictures with them. I finally had to face what I’d feared the whole day, the interviews with the reporters. I walked with Anya and Niylah to the E! Talk station and smiled at the presenter, Gaia Trig.

“Ladies and Gentlemen we have Clarke Griffin with us,” Gaia said into the mic towards the camera as I stepped into the frame next to her. “Good evening Clarke, how’re you doing?”

“Evening Gaia. I’m great, really excited, yourself?” I replied trying to breathe easy, waiting for the ton of questions to come.

“I’m doing great thank you Clarke, always great to see you. Now, tell us what we can expect from the movie?”

“It’s an awesome remake and I’m really proud to say that I was a part of it,” I replied with ease. “There are, however, some significant changes to it from the original _Grease_ with John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John.”

“Really? Like what kind if changes?” Gaia asked interested sneaking a wink at the camera.

“That you’d have to find out for yourself, when you watch the movie,” I laughed. “I cannot divulge that information, you know that.”

“Always keeping us on our toes,” Gaia grinned. “Thank you for joining us Clarke, enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“You’re very welcome Gaia, and thank you, enjoy the movie,” I smiled giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I stepped out of the frame and joined my team on the side and sighed.

“That went well,” Niylah said squeezing my hand.

“See I told you, no one knows much about it,” Anya smirked while seeing off a quick text.

“Oh they know, they’re just waiting for me to break,” I countered. “Besides that was only easy because I know Gaia, she wouldn’t ambush me.”

I looked around and saw Raven Reyes-Shaw and Miles Shaw arriving, they looked so good together, and happy. They’d gotten married just before we started filming _Grease_. To my left I saw John Murphy and his wife Emori taking pictures with fans. Monty Green, Harper McIntyre and Zoe Monroe were being interviewed by Gaia now. Octavia Blake and her boyfriend, Lincoln Rhodes, were being interviewed by MTV. Jasper Jordan was signing autographs for fans, his wife, Maya Vie, at his side. I smiled when I saw my best friend, Wells Jaha, arrive with his model girlfriend, Luna Winter. They were a great couple, who’d had their ups and downs since they started dating several years ago. I was pulled out of my reverie when I felt Anya tug on my arm.

“Come on, a few more interviews and then we’ll head into the Theater,” she said and we walked over to TMZ. “Be on your guard for this one.”

“Good evening Ms. Griffin how’re you this evening?” the reporter asked, shoving the mic in my face the minute I stepped into frame with him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Niylah head into the Theater with my purse as Anya answered her phone, giving me a thumbs up.

“I’m great thanks, yourself,” I replied calmly, my palms sweating.

“I’m doing good, thanks,” he replied absently. “So tell us about the break-up Clarke, why do you think Finn Collins cheated on you, Hollywood’s sweetheart?”

“You know you’d have to ask him that question,” I replied coolly and I smiled tightly. The rest of the cameramen and reporters snickered simultaneously and smirked. I tried to get Anya’s attention but her back was turned, deep in conversation on the phone. “But I’m here for my movie, _Grease_ , if we could---”

“I would ask him but he’s too busy with his new girlfriend, Gina Martin, she’s a Model am I right?” the jerk of a reporter interrupted me with a smirk. This time the cameramen were now snickering and smirking at me.

“I…well-”

“She _was_ a model, there’s a difference.”

I turned around and saw Raven standing there glaring at the reporter, Miles had his arm around her and he too was glaring at the reporter. Raven walked over to me and put her arm through mine and said, “You’ll have to excuse us; Clarke, Miles and I have more important things to do than help you sell crap news to pay your debts.”

With that said Miles and Raven guided me to the entrance of the Theater, straight through the doors. I was in a daze. Finn was probably with her right now, laughing at my expense. I could vaguely hear Raven talking to Miles and him rushing back out the doors. Then we were suddenly in the washroom and Raven was dabbing my cheeks, the tears I hadn’t noticed falling seemed to be ruining my make-up. Raven fussed about my make-up and I shoved her hands away, and started pacing.

“I’m such a fucking idiot, I must have looked like a complete fool out there,” I sobbed trying to get the pain in my chest to go away. “I don’t think I can go out there again.”

“No you didn’t look like a fool, you’re not an idiot. You are beautiful and successful and not to mention one of the smartest people I know. You _will_ go out there to prove that Finn Collins has got nothing on you,” Raven shook her head and came over and hugged me.

The washroom door opened and in stormed Anya. She was carrying a big black tote bag and she set it down on the counter. Raven started rummaging through the bag as Anya turned toward me.

“Fuck! I’m so sorry Clarke, I turned my back for 2 seconds and the next thing I knew you were gone,” she apologized. “Good thing Miles got me as I was entering the Theater, I had to rush back to the Limo to get these, I was hoping we wouldn’t need them tonight.”

“It’s ok Anya,” I smiled at and looked at the contents of the bag Raven was busy taking out. “Is that my make-up?”

“Yea…I kinda had Niylah pack it in, just in case you needed it after an interview about…uh...about the break-up,” Anya said smiling apologetically. “I really was hoping we wouldn’t need it.”

‘Thanks Anya, really” I said smiling at her before closing my eyes as Raven worked on me. “When did she get time to pack it though?”

“While you were in the washroom trying to figure out how to pee in that dress,” Anya snorted. Raven and I both giggled along with her and they went straight back to work doing my make-up.

Ten minutes later you would never have guessed I’d been crying. Raven and Anya did a great job re-doing my make-up and making me feel better with laughter. Just as I was re-applying my lip-gloss Raven’s phone vibrated, a text popping up.

 **Wells** _:_ Where are you guys? The movie starts in 5min, get your butts down here!

“Who is it?” Raven asked as she packed the last bit of make-up back into the bag.

“Wells, he says the movie’s starting soon, let’s go,” I said and we headed for the door.

As we took our seats the rest of the gang gave us questioning stares. I wondered if Miles had told them what happened, maybe not. I just smiled at them and turned to face the screen. The opening scene with me and Miles began; we were dancing at the beach as a couple. I looked over at Miles and Raven and smiled softly. This was my favourite part of being in this business; watching all our hard work come together.

*

“Clarke have you got all your stuff packed?”

“Yes!” I shouted back down the stairs from my cozy beach house in Arkadia in response to Anya. I was packing for my flight to Polis, for the Premiere of _Grease_ there. Last night’s Premiere had been a great success; we were all looking forward to the feedback from Polis.

“Niylah, have you seen my script for _‘The Sweet Far Thing’_?”

“It’s in your hand luggage I packed it for you last night,” she replied as she walked into my room, with the bag in question.

“Thanks chica, I’d be totally lost without you,” I said taking the bag from her and going through its contents.

“That’s what assistants are for babes,” Anya said coming into my room with her phone in hand, actively texting. “To keep you sane.”

“Why aren’t you coming to Polis again?”

“Because Clarke you aren’t my only client you know, and I trust Niylah to keep you out of trouble” Anya sighed, flopping down on my bed and turning the television on. “I thought you said you packed everything?”

I turned to face her and saw her eyeing my pile of clothes that seemed to be blocking her view of the television, forcing her to sit up. I laughed and picked up the clothes and walked over to my drawers.

“I am packed, these are my summer-y clothes, it’s forever raining in Polis,” I stated walking back and forth from my bed to the drawer. “I don’t have to pack much anyway; I have clothes there in my apartment if I need it.”

“Yea I know,” she replied as she resumed her previous position of lying on my bed, while she skimmed through the channels.

“I’m gonna take these down so long and lookout for the Limo, they should be coming soon,” Niylah said taking my luggage out the room.

_‘In other news Clarke Griffin confirmed the infidelity and break-up with heart-throb Finn Collins’_

I swirled around to face the television and saw myself on the screen. Last night’s interview with TMZ was on. Anya was about to change the channel when I stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

_‘Clarke was extremely emotional after an interview with us last night. She had to be escorted away by co-stars Raven Reyes-Shaw and Miles Shaw. When asked about Finn’s infidelity she answered “You’d have to ask him about that” coldly. Maybe Hollywood’s Sweetheart is not so sweet anymore. No wonder Finn ran back to his High School Sweetheart. Maybe their fame got the better of him, word has it she was pressuring him into a proposal. How is Clarke going to be able to face returning to Polis now, word has it Finn and his new fiancée are still romancing there. That’s right folks, Finn Collins is enga---’_

With that the screen turned black. I sat on the edge of my bed, close to tears. I willed myself to stay strong. I felt Anya turn and hug me, but I was too numb to respond. They were engaged. They were… _engaged._ I can’t believe the nerve of him. I should’ve left him when everyone told me to. I should’ve believed them when they said he was only after my fame.

“ _Clarke!_ ”

“Huh…” I turned to face Anya whose face was masked with one of concern and fear. “Wha..Hhmm…what?”

“I said, are you still up for going to Polis?” she asked softly.

“Yes I have to go, contractually, remember?” I stated getting up and I continued packing away my un-needed clothes. “I also need to show the world that whatever the news…or Finn says it doesn’t bother me.”

“But…Clarke it does,” Anya spoke hesitantly.

“I know that, but I can’t break now,” I snapped throwing my clothes across the room.

Anya flinched.

“Sorry, God I’m sorry A, this isn’t your fault.”

She quickly picked up my clothes and set it down on the bed again. She came over to me and took my hands; my hands that were shaking.

“Clarke you need to calm down, you’re distraught,” she whispered. “You’re pale, your hands are shaking. I can’t let you go like this, you’re my number one. I have to be sure you’ll be ok without me, even if you will have Niylah with you.”

“I…*hiccup*…I know…” I stammered out, my chest was constricted, I could hardly breathe. “I…I just...*hiccup*…I want it…*hiccup*…I want it to be over.”

“I know sweetie, but it takes time,” she stated, hugging me close. “Niylah will take care of you while you’re in Polis. Diyoza will be updated too.”

“Thanks A,” I sniffed as I numbly walked back to my bed and lay down suddenly extremely exhausted.

“Clarke, Limos here,” Niylah said coming into my room, she stopped noticing me on the bed. “Should I tell them to wait?”

“No, no I’m good,” I say getting up. “Everything downstairs?”

“Yes, there’s a lot of paps, but luckily it’s a short walk to the Limo,” she responds.

“Alright, Clarke I’ll lock up everything here. Keep the key for when you return,” Anya says as we make our way downstairs. “Niylah make sure you watch out for our girl in Polis.”

“Will do,” Niylah smiles, handing me my handbag. “Anya and I can take the rest out for the driver to pack in, I’ll ride up front with Diyoza.”

“Thanks, see you soon Anya,” I give Anya a hug goodbye. “Love you girl.”

“Love you C,” Anya whispers in my ear.

Once we separate I nod to Niylah who opens the door and we head out.

“Clarke any comments about the engagement?”

“Are you enjoying the single life Clarke?”

I rush past the Paparazzi with the help of my security guard, Charmaine Diyoza, Niylah heading to the front. I get into the Limo and the driver put my luggage into the back. I look around and see Raven, Miles, Wells and Monty in there. I smile at them and curl up in my Arkadia Football hoodie I was wearing with my black skinnies. My sun-glasses cover my red, blotchy eyes as I close them to get the rest I’ve been deprived of for the past few weeks.

“Hey C, you ready to take Polis by storm?” Raven asked as she moved over to sit next to me.

“Yea, they won’t know what hit them,” I smiled half-heartedly. Raven noticed my smile and put her arms around me. Wells handed me a bottle of water and squeezed my knee. “Thanks Wells.”

“Why don’t you sleep for the ride to the airport,” Raven said smiling sadly, guiding my head to lie in her lap. I lay with my back facing the guys as the tears rolled down the corners of my eyes. I wiped the tears away, not wanting to wet Raven’s pants.

“It’s ok C, you just relax and sleep,” Raven smiled down at me and soothingly rubbed my back and within minutes I was asleep.

*

“Is she gonna be ok?”

“I have no idea, she’s…she’s trying to cope.”

I had the best sleep I’d had for weeks and as I woke up I heard the voices of my friends. My body was aching from the position I was lying in, however I didn’t want to move. Raven had stopped rubbing my back; her arm was now resting on my back comfortingly.

“Should she be going back to Polis?” I heard Monty whisper, concerned.

“It’s what she wants, I guess she wants to stay busy to avoid it all,” Raven murmured back and I felt her shrug her shoulders and her eyes on me.

“I can’t believe that douche did this to her,” I heard Wells’s rough voice as he whispered angrily. “I never liked that jackass.”

“How can we help her?” Monty asked softly.

“We already are, by just being there for her,” Raven replied and she rubbed my back again.

“Rae maybe you should wake her up, we’re nearing the airport,” Miles whispered.

“Clarke…Clarke sweetie we’re nearing the airport, wake up,” Raven whispered while shaking me gently.

I made a show of groaning about being woken up. I rolled over and nearly fell off my seat. Raven must have taken off my sun-glasses because I couldn’t see it anywhere. I had the worst headache and I groaned again, putting my head into my hands.

“Here are you glasses C,” Raven said and I reached next to me and she put them in my hand. I put them on before looking up to see Wells, Monty and Miles looking at me with concern.

“You guys don’t have to worry about me,” I said smiling sadly, trying to conceal my pain.

“Clarke if you ever need anyone you can always come to me,” Monty stated with a warm, yet sad, smile.

“Yea, C you know I’m your brother from another mother,” Miles stated with a grin.

“Clarke, we’ve got you,” Wells said softly.

I smiled at them, “You guys are awesome, thanks.”

The Limo came to a stop and when we stared outside we saw we’d arrived at the airport. To my surprise, and I’m sure for the others too, there weren’t any Paparazzi. They must have been given the wrong location, or the wrong time. I smiled thinking about Anya. She sometimes leaked information about where I was going to be and when. However, most of the time it was the wrong information.

The driver opened the door and I got out followed by the others. We looked around and saw the other Limo; carrying the rest of the cast, pulling up behind ours. Octavia, Monroe and Harper got out first followed by a rowdy Jasper and stoic Murphy. When they spotted us they smiled and headed towards us.

“Ladies, gentlemen,” Murphy piped greeting us all. We allhugged each other hello.

“Come on crew we better check in,” Diyoza stated leading us into the airport.


	2. They're Multiplyin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and crew travel to Polis. Clarke has a run-in with someone she doesn't want to see and the girls start plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Thank you to those who read chapter one and gave me kudos, I'm really excited about this story.  
> Let me know in the comments what you think and how you think the story will unfold. Look out at the end of the chapter, I give age and some career details for everyone.
> 
> -Moony

What I don’t understand is why he didn’t just break-up with me? Instead, he decided to cheat on me, and announce it to the World with no remorse. I’m starting to really believe that he was only with me for my “new” fame. But we’d had so much fun in our 2 years together. However, I could never understand why he wanted everything to be made public, from the beginning of our relationship, to us attending his sister’s wedding with paparazzi trailing us, to paps being outside the restaurants where we had dinner. And now this, the scandal of our break-up. I’m completely swearing off men from this moment on. Men can’t be trusted…well except for my T-Birds, but other than them there’s no other man in the world worthy.

“Ladies and Gentlemen this is your Captain speaking, we are preparing for landing at Polis International. Please remain in your seats with your seatbelts fastened until we have taxied the plane in the port and shut the engine off. Thank you.”

I sat up straight, moving my seat into its original position. I looked over to the seat beside me and saw Octavia curled up in a ball, asleep. I gently shook her.

“O…Octavia wake up,” I whispered and she responded with a stubborn moan.

“Come on O, we’re landing you need to sit up with your seatbelt on,” I said and she peeked at me from under her eye lids.

“We’re here?” she asking sitting up and stretching.

“Yes, the Captain just announced that we’re landing,” I replied as I folded my blanket and adjusted my seatbelt.

Octavia set her seat upright and also folded her blanket. I took my shoes from under my seat, where I put them when we’d boarded the plane and started putting them back on.

Looking around I could see the tired faces of my co-stars. Harper and Zoe were up ahead reading a magazine together. Jasper walked by us and took his seats in front of us next to Monty after smiling to us, which we returned. Wells was telling Murphy something, however he didn’t seem to be following, by the look on his face he was confused. Next to us Raven had her head resting on Miles’s shoulder, as her read. Diyoza was stationed in the back, staring stoically ahead, sitting next to Niylah. Indra, another bodyguard, was in the front.

“Clarke did you get any sleep last night?” Octavia asked after she finished putting her shoes on too.

“Well…a little,” I replied, I mean, if you could call dozing off and waking up every 15minutes sleep.

“That’s good,” Octavia said putting her head on my shoulder.

I dozed off a bit with my head on Octavia’s and before I knew it we’d landed.

“Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for flying with Ark Air. Hope you enjoy your stay from me, your Captain and the crew.”

With that announced everyone got up and grabbed their luggage from the compartments. I looked out the window and saw crew start to unload our luggage, we didn’t have to wait at arrivals for it to come on the carousel, which is really great.

“Come on everybody we need to hurry up, the paps are swarming the place, I guess they got a tip off,” Diyoza stated as she listened to a…walkie talkie? Where’d she get that from?

“I still need to brush my teeth,” Octavia complained out loud.

“Me too,” Raven and I said in unison and then laughed.

“I’m sure you ladies can find a washroom when we go through security and customs,” Miles said taking Raven’s suitcase out of the compartment.

“We could, but you heard Diyoza, Paps are everywhere,” Octavia moped. “I wonder why?”

“Because of _Grease_ and Clar-”

Raven stopped and covered her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at me. She glanced nervously at Octavia and Miles who mirrored looks of concern.

“It’s ok Rae, you can say it, the Paparazzi are here because of Finn,” I shrugged nonchalantly.

After I said this there was silence. Octavia and Miles stood awkwardly not making eye-contact with me; however I could see that their demeanour changed at the mention of Finn’s name. Raven reached out and took my hand in hers and squeezed it, her expression stony. The _Grease_ cast never did like Finn, especially when he was on set with us or at dinner. I guess they saw something I didn’t, even then.

“Come on guys, we’re leaving,” Wells shouted from the exit as he and Murphy disappeared out the plane.

I looked around and saw everyone else had already left too. We all quickly gathered our things and followed them out.

The weather in Polis, as always, was gloomy. It matched my mood very well. Even though it was 3pm it looked like it was 8pm. The fog and light drizzle had that effect. There were Limos waiting to take us to the Airport building. Jasper and Monty had just finished packing their bags in the back of the Limo and rushed to get in. Harper and Zoe were probably already in the Limo, I couldn’t see them anywhere. I put my hood up, not wanting to get too wet. We then followed Murphy and Wells to the Limos, slightly jogging in the light rain. Diyoza was standing guard at one one.

“Ladies in this Limo, and fellas in the other one,” she stated as we drew nearer. We all just nodded and rushed to put our luggage away.

I was the last to get in our Limo. Harper and Zoe were sitting on the far end, near the driver, Octavia and Raven in the middle, sideways, and I got the ‘back seat’ to myself.

“I really hate this weather,” Harper stated as she took her compact out and tried to salvage her wet locks.

“Tell me about it,” Zoe appraised, taking out her compact as well.

I just giggled, shaking my head. I knew it would be raining in Polis, because really when isn’t it. So I didn’t take time out of my day to do my hair, I just put it into a messy bun of curls. Raven had taken off her scarf and was drying herself with it. Octavia seemed to love the rain dripping down her face and was staring in amusement at Harper and Zoe; she gave me a knowing look.

“The ride to the building isn’t that long, it’s about 5minutes so there’s no use fixing yourselves up just to run in the rain again,” I told Harper and Zoe with a chuckle in my voice.

They stopped what they were doing and frowned. They looked at me before sighing and putting their compacts away.

“How long are we in Polis for anyway?” Harper questioned.

“I heard it was a week,” Raven stated. “We’re kicking off our Tour for _Grease_ here.”

“Oh right, I forgot about that,” Zoe said.

“Are you guys excited?” Octavia asked smiling at us all.

“Of course, we get to go on tour with people we love, doing what we love,” Raven replied, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Harper and Zoe nodded in agreement.

“It’s my first tour, I can’t wait,” Harper replied as they all turned to me, this was my first tour too.

“I just want to get out of Polis as soon as possible,” I stated thinking about a few weeks ago with a shrug. “But other than that, I’m pretty excited for my first tour.”

After my statement there was silence. I could tell they all wanted to say something comforting, but what could be said? I hated how their eyes glazed over with concern and...pity. I put on a good face and smiled at them, however my eyes felt sad.

“I really hate this weather, it’s depressing, I can’t wait till we hit the South for the tour,” I tried to cover up. By the change in their expressions it looked like it worked.

“Where are we going in Latin America anyway?” Zoe enquired. “I hope we go to Columbia, I love it there.”

“I think Indra mentioned Chile, Columbia, Brazil and Argentina,” Octavia answered. “I asked because we need to get some tanning in while we’re down there.”

“Sweet, and then after that we’re back State side?” Harper asked giddily.

“Yip, Arkadia is the last leg of the tour, we’ll end it with a bang,” Raven grinned.

I decided to tune out on that discussion. I had put my sun-glasses back on again, even though the sun was non-existent in this overcast weather. My hood was still up so I assumed I looked really emo, but I could care less.

“Here we are.”

I looked out the window and saw we were arriving at the Airport entrance to check-in from landing. The Limo’s were dropping us and then meeting us again in the front of the Airport. 

“Here comes the rain,” I said as I grabbed my bag and quickly ran out, where the rain had started to storm. I got shelter soon, joined by the guys.

“Come on gang, quick check-in with customs and then we’ll be off to the Hotel for some nice hot showers,” Diyoza said ushering us in.

*

We’d gone through customs with ease, some of us got souvenirs. Harper and Zoe got matching hats with the UK flag on it. Jasper bought his wife, Maya, an apron with the UK flag on it. The rest were just browsing through. Me? I wanted to get out of there immediately. The people in the airport were snapping pictures and asking questions. Good thing I had my sun-glasses on and my hood; I don’t think they recognised me as much as the others, which I was grateful for.

I wandered off into a bookshop with Niylah, making sure Diyoza saw us. As I was browsing through the books I came across the magazines. My face was plastered all over it. There was an Arkadian magazine, Ark Weekly, that had the most recent posting. The picture was of me, leaving my beach house in Arkadia yesterday. Underneath the picture was a small picture of Finn and Gina, the headline was ‘ _Splitsville for Hollywood’s Sweethearts!_ ’ There were other bullet points underneath the Headline; ‘ _What she didn’t know_ ’, ‘ _She didn’t make him happy_ ’ and ‘ _The other women_ ’. I picked up the magazine with trembling hands and as quickly as possible I flipped to the article on me and Finn.

The left side of the article was a picture of me and Finn at the Premiere of _A Great and Terrible Beauty_ two years ago; we’d been dating for a few months at that point. The picture was split in half; on Finn’s side there was a picture inset of Gina from when she was a model in Arkadia a few years back, on my side there was a picture of me leaving my Penthouse here in Polis a few weeks ago, in tears.

As I skimmed through the article I read that Finn was feeling neglected and he felt that I didn’t care about him anymore. He actually went as far to say that I was cold and distant calling me a diva; he said we’d be on and off since the start of our relationship. Which was a load of bull. Apparently Gina wasn’t the only woman he cheated with. He cheated with Bree Pine, a woman from both our childhoods, who we both had hated in high school; though he didn’t call it cheating as we were apparently on a break. From there on they were just random women from the cities he performed in, groupies. Gina was, however, the one he fell in love with. By this point I had tears of anger, betrayal and hurt rolling down my cheeks behind my sun-glasses. On the last page of the four-page article there was a full picture of Finn and Gina posing with her engagement ring. There was a quote insert ‘It was my mother’s ring, before she died she said that I should give it to the woman I loved, who I was going to marry,’ Finn had said. I couldn’t believe it. I couldn’t believe _him_.

I’d thrown the magazine down, enraged, and Niylah and I left the bookshop having bought nothing. Sitting in the limo now on our way to our hotel I’d calmed down bit.

I sat watching Raven and Miles in the Limo and I couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. They looked so happy together, it crushed me to think that a mere month ago I had that image of me and Finn in my head, thinking he loved me. I can’t believe how ignorant I was to the signs. Finn and I may have lived a whole country apart, but I know that a relationship can work like that; I’ve seen some actors make it work. But the last year while I was in Arkadia filming, Finn was distant. I told myself it was because of the Grammy’s that he was rehearsing for, but as it turns out it was because he was a cheating scumbag.

“Clarke, we’re here.”

I turned my head towards Octavia who was looking at me. “You good?”

I guess it’s because I’d been sitting quietly since we left the Airport. I smiled at her to reassure her I was alright and looked out the window.

“Good thing the Paps don’t know which hotel we’re staying at,” Wells voiced what we all were thinking.

“Come on, let’s go get settled in,” I stated as the driver opened the door to my right.

“What hotel is this?” Octavia asked as she got out after me.

“The Polis Ritz,” I stated while staring in awe at the grand building. “It’s beautiful.”

“You can say that again,” Miles whistled, looking the building up and down. “We’re staying here, are you sure?”

“We must if the driver stopped here,” I shrugged heading to Niylah, Diyoza and Indra at the entrance.

“Hey guys we were hooked up!” Jasper exclaimed, with a grin coming from the other Limo.

“Aren’t you guys used to staying in hotels like this?” I asked them all; they were more famous than I was.

“Are you kidding me, I’d never dream of staying in a hotel as grand as this?” Monty shook his head. “ _The Dropship_ is low-key.”

“Maybe that’s why the Paps didn’t think to follow us here,” Raven shrugged.

“That, and they’re probably waiting for me at my apartment building, not knowing I won’t be staying there,” I said, really glad Anya suggested I stay with the cast and not back at my apartment.

“Come on gang, we’d better head on in,” Indra said while walking ahead of us, disappearing behind the tinted revolving glass doors.

When we entered we saw the lobby, the really grand lobby. The staircase was to our left going up in a circular figure. As we walked in further we saw the ceiling of the hotel, the staircase circulating around it. It was really grand; I was scared to touch anything. Indra was busy signing us in as we took in our surroundings.

“Good Afternoon welcome to the Polis Ritz Hotel. We would like for you to have a wonderful stay with us,” the manager, Jack Hornby, approached us with Indra. “We have your suites ready for you.”

“Thank you,” we all breathed in unison.

“Your luggage will be taken up for you by our busboys,” Jack continued with a smile. “Your suites provide you with snacks and drinks in your refrigerators. The Suite assignments are as follows, we have five of you in the _Green Park Royal Suite_ and the other five in the _Prince of Polis Suite_. Then we have three additional rooms near the suites, correct?”

“Yes that’s correct,” Indra nodded. “Could we please request that everyone get an individual key to the rooms; I’m sure that’ll come in handy.”

“Yes of course, please follow me to the front desk.”

“Can you believe this guys, we’re staying in a Suite,” Harper whispered excitedly. “We’re literally getting the Royal treatment.”

“I kinda like it,” I giggled as we followed the rest to get the keys to our suites and head up in the elevators.

“This is our room?” Octavia gasped once we got to our floor and Diyoza opened the doors. 

“No O, this is our Suite,” Raven corrected her as we all stood shocked in what looked to be the lounge of our Suite.

“Thank you very much,” Diyoza told the bus boy, tipping him as he exited. “Well then, you may all proceed to your bedrooms and freshen up for dinner.”

“Thank you Diyoza,” I said walking to the room to my left, after grabbing my luggage, as the rest too dispersed.

As we were coming up in the elevators we’d been assigned our suites. Jasper, Monty, Murphy, Harper and Zoe were in the _Green Park Royal Suite_ and Miles, Raven, Octavia, Wells and I were in the _Prince of Polis Suite_. 

I entered my room; it was purple with its own fireplace. I set my luggage down at the foot of the bed on the stool and I collapsed on the chair near the dressing table. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on the mirror. I looked at myself and I looked terrible; I had bags under my eyes showing my lack of sleep for the past few weeks. My hair, well that was a story on its own; it was still in its messy bun; however the weather had done some damage on it as it had started to frizz.

“Clarke can you believe this suite?” Octavia said entering my room and stopping dead. “Your room is awesome!”

“How can we afford all this?” I asked her as she flopped onto my bed using her elbows to keep her up.

“Well we probably _can’t_ , but we’re not paying are we, Warner Brothers is,” Octavia’s eyebrows furrowed.

It’s been great working on the movie and because it’s so A-list heavy, we get what we want. Not that we take advantage of that we just enjoy what we’re offered. Like this wonderful hotel and the private jet. I wonder what to expect next?

“Yea that’s pretty awesome,” I say smiling and plopping down next to Octavia. “You can watch some TV if you want, I'm gonna have a quick shower.”

“I should probably go freshen up too, see you.”

“Okay, see you,” I say before heading to the washroom.

Smiling at the thought of her, I’m grateful I got the chance to do this movie with Octavia. We’d lost touch over the years and only when we started filming _Grease_ a little over a year ago did we reconnect, and now it’s like we’d never been apart.

When I enter I close the door and just stand in front of the mirror looking at myself. I’d taken off my hoodie so I’m just wearing my t-shirt of the band Jasper and Monty were in, _The Dropship_ , and my blue skinnies. My hair is in a messy bun and started frizzing from the weather. But what I’m looking at is my face. I’m not wearing any make-up so I can see the blemishes on my skin and the circles under my eyes are accentuated by this. I look like hell. No wonder I’m alone. I quickly open the faucet and run some warm water and rinse my face of the tiredness and the oncoming tears. As I wipe my face dry I look over in the mirror again and see how awfully thin I’d gotten too. Which is the first for me, I never thought I’d look like this, especially from the end of a relationship.

Once I got out of the shower I got dressed, putting my hair in the towel to dry. I dressed in black skinny jeans, a black tank with a burgundy sweater.

While I waited for my hair to dry I walked over to the sliding door and looked out at the view. It had started raining again and the city looked dark, _like my mood_ I thought.

*

I pressed the button for the elevator car to come and get me, cursing myself for being late for dinner. I had told the others to go ahead of me, I didn't want to hold them up. I leaned against the wall and I heard giggling coming from my right. I looked over and saw a couple having a moment, she had her arms around his neck as they kissed, his arms were around her waist. I looked away just as the elevator car came. I entered and pressed ‘L’ to head down.

“Hold the door, please.”

The couple quickly rushed in and stood off to the side.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” I smiled looking up at them. Then I froze.

“Clarke?” he laughed. “Well, well, well. Are you stalking us?”

“Stalking you?” I rolled my eyes, wishing the elevator would go faster. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“Did you hear?” Gina giggled as she flashed her left hand. “Isn’t it beautiful, it was his mother’s.”

I looked at the ring then back at Finn. He had some decency to look sheepish.

“It’s beautiful,” I whispered because I didn’t trust my voice. The knot in my throat was just too much. That ring was supposed to be mine, his father has told me so himself. His mother wanted me to have it, while she was in bed sick she had told him so.

The elevator finally reached the Lobby and I rushed out without another word. I slowly breathed in a out, trying to calm my nerves, ignoring their laughter behind me. Reaching the dining room I saw my costars, my _friends_ , already seated with some drinks.

“Sorry I’m late, this hair doesn’t do itself,” I put on a smile sitting in the empty seat next to Raven and Octavia.

“C you’re finally here, I ordered you an iced tea for now, I wasn’t sure if you’d want anything stronger,” Raven said taking my hand.

“No, this is good, thanks Rae,” I smiled squeezing her hand, probably stronger than I needed to.

“Are you okay?” she whispered.

“Yes, great,” I let go of her hand, forcing a smile, and looked down at my menu. “Does everyone already know what they’re ordering?”

*

“Night guys,” I said as we all headed to our respective rooms. I could hear them murmuring and doors opening and closing. I entered my room and immediately fell face down on my bed. All the feelings I’d pent up all evening came up again, I felt like I was back in the elevator again. I heard my room door shut and rolled over to see Raven, Octavia, Harper and Zoe there.

“I didn't know we were having a sleepover,” I tried to sound cheery.

“Clarke, what’s wrong?” Harper asked.

“Nothing,” I said rolling my eyes and glaring at Raven. I rolled over onto my tummy again as I felt tears start to form.

“Come on C, you’ve been zoned out since you got to dinner, even when that fan came over you still didn’t budge,” Raven said softly as she sat down next to me to stroke my back. “What happened?”

I didn’t reply because I knew if I did my voice would give away the tears that had started to burn in my eyes.

“Clarke, come on, Raven’s right. When we all went down you seemed fine,” Octavia said as she came to lie down on my other side. “Is something wrong?”

“Clarke, you can tell us anything,” Zoe said, I felt her sit near my head as she stroked my hair.

“He’s here,” I mumbled into the bed with a slight moan as a sob came out. “With _her_.”

“Who—No!” Raven gasped. “You saw them?”

I nodded, sure they could gather from that. I feltthem all lean in to hug me.

“You need to get your mind off him,” Harper said helping me wipe away my tears. “You need to show him that you’re strong and he can’t get the best of you.”

I nodded but started to sob again. “She showed me the ring…it was so beautiful…his mother’s…she, she wanted me to…to have it.”

“Clarke, Clarke listen to me,” Octavia took my face into her hands and looked at me pointedly. “He’s not good enough for you. Clearly he’s not the guy you fell in love with, he’s not the Finn from Arkadia I remember. He changed and it’s for the best you broke up.”

“Exactly,” Zoe said. “What we need to do is get you a new guy or girl, preferably girl, a lot less hassle.”

“Like a rebound?” I laughed.

Harper handed me a tissue and hugged me close.

“Maybe not a rebound, but someone the Paps will write about to say you’re totally over Finn,” Zoe responded with a smirk.

“But they might say she’s using that guy or girl to make Finn jealous,” Octavia said. “Clarke needs a distraction, and not the rebound kind.”

“I’m so pathetic,” I said half laughing, half crying.

“Hey, no you’re not,” Octavia said. “Let’s see, you like Football right?”

“Yea, so?”

“So, there’s a game tomorrow, Arkadia United versus Polis, your favourite team is Ark U right?” Octavia said as she beamed as I nodded thinking. “Let’s go watch the game, Lincoln and Bell are playing, it’ll get your mind cleared and it’ll distract you with all those hot guys running around all sweaty and fine. Besides, we have an off day tomorrow.”

“That…that might work. I haven't watched a game in years, but we don’t have tickets,” I sighed.

“Clarke are you forgetting who you’re talking to? Octavia could get tickets for a private box 5 minutes before kick off,” Raven laughed. “I’m sure Lincoln can get us a hookup.”

“This is so exciting, I’ve never been to a game, I don’t really watch soccer...I mean Football,” Harper smiled shyly.

“Awesome. I’ll go tell Indra and Diyoza and the guys,” Octavia jumped up and rushed out.

“This is gonna be fun C, you’ll see,” Harper said rushing out after Octavia with Zoe.

Raven and I lay down on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I sighed.

“Will I ever get over this?”

“Sure you will,” Raven said propping up on her elbows and looking over at me. “It’s easy to get over these types of situations, especially if you didn’t love him.”

“But I do…did love him. I mean, why else would I be this upset?”

“Clarke, sweetie I don’t think that was love. You weren’t happy with him. I think you loved the idea of the two of you together so much, that you settled. Or you would’ve ended up settling had he not shown his true colours,” Raven replied matter-of-factly. “If you really loved him, you wouldn’t be asking when you would get over _this_ , this being the situation and not him. Look, I’m not saying you didn’t care about him, you just…you loved him, you just weren’t _in_ love with you.”

Raven lay back down next to me. Maybe she was right. I had always dreamed of ending up with him when I was younger, maybe I projected that into our relationship and never really opened myself up to falling in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Bellamy...please don't kill me. 
> 
> Character details:
> 
> Clarke - 26, Actress (only been acting professionally for 3years)  
> Bellamy - 29, Football Player, Arkadia United #7  
> Raven - 27, Singer/Actress, child star, married to Miles Shaw  
> Miles - 29, Broadway Star, married to Raven Reyes  
> Octavia - 25, Model/Actress, been in the Industry for 5 years  
> Lincoln - 29, Football Player, Arkadia United #3  
> Wells - 26, Actor  
> Jasper - 26, Musician, bass guitarist for the band 'The Dropship', with Monty  
> Monty - 26, Musician, lead singer for the band 'The Dropship', with Jasper  
> Monroe - 27, Actress  
> Harper - 26, Actress  
> Murphy - 29, Singer/Actor  
> Miller - 28, Football Player, Arkadia United #9  
> Luna - 26, Model  
> Finn - 27, Musician, lead singer of the band 'The Spacewalkers'  
> Gina - 27, Model  
> Anya - 33, Talent Manager/Designer, been with Clarke since the beginning  
> Niylah -24, Personal Assistant to Clarke  
> Diyoxa - 36, Clarke's bodyguard  
> Indra - 39, Additional bodyguard
> 
> If there are any questions, that I haven't answered in the story, ask in the comments :)
> 
> -Moony


	3. And I'm losin' control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and crew go watch a Football game, and she runs into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I couldn't help myself, 2 posts in one day!!! I hope you enjoy this one, it's one of my faves. 
> 
> -Moony

I sat next to Raven and Wells, along with everyone else, in the private box at Polis Stadium the next day. Octavia had managed to convince Indra and Diyoza to allow us to go; she got us the tickets within minutes. All of us were sporting hoodies and shades as we waited for the game to start. Underneath my hoodie I had my Arkadia United jersey on, sporting my #8 for my all time favourite player, Marcus Kane. Niylah had gone to my apartment and brought it back for me to wear to the game. 

“Look I don’t get why we’re all wearing these ridiculous clothes?” Raven fussed. She took her shades off and her hoodie. She was also sporting an ArkU jersey.

“You know what, me neither,” I said and also shed my shades and hoodie.

“But what is the paps see you Clarke?” Wells asked, concerned. I smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, they’ll be too busy watching the famous people on the football field,” I replied. “So, any of you Polis fans?”

Murphy, Jasper, Zoe and Miles nodded their heads. Monty and Wells sported Ark United jersey’s like me, Raven and Octavia. Harper just shrugged.

“I’ve never really been a Football fan per say, I’ll watch a game here and there though, but I never chose sides,” she said taking a sip of her drink, Zoe put her arm around her. “But being here is super exciting.”

“That’s ok babe, you’ll support Polis with me,” Zoe gave her a kiss on her cheek, and Harper giggled.

“So how does this work Rae, you and Miles supporting different teams?” Wells asked curiously looking between the two.

“This is all good fun, we’re not competitive about it,” Raven said calmly. Everyone burst out laughing, causing her to frown. “What?”

“You? Not competitive?” Murphy smirked. “I’d love to see that.”

“Yea Rae, since when?” Octavia chimed in.

“Hey hey, leave my lady alone,” Miles cut in before Raven could respond. “I love her competitive edge.”

“Thanks babe,” Raven said before kissing him on the cheek.

“It’s about to start,” Jasper said just as the announcer's voice came on.

“Good afternoon ladies and gentleman, welcome to Polis Stadium. I’m Eric Jackson your announcer for today. As you can see the Arkadia United players are filing onto the field for the Anthem, on the right. And, of course the Polis players are heading out onto the field on the left.”

I watched the screen below at my feet to get a better look at what was happening below on the field. I saw a glimpse of the Ark U captain, number 7 on his jersey, he looked familiar but I’d only seen his face for a few seconds. As we rose to our feet to our feet for the National Anthem for the UK I looked down below.

“Who’s the Captain of Ark U?” I asked Wells leaning forward to look at him.

“You don’t know?” he asked in disbelief. “Octavia, Clarke doesn’t know who Ark U’s Captain is.”

“I haven't watched much since Kane was Captain, which was years ago,” I replied in a murmur out of respect for the Anthem. “Besides, you know how busy our lives can get.”

“You seriously don’t know?” Raven asked looking around at Octavia who frowned. Wells shook his head snickering.

“No, geez what’s the big deal?” I asked.

“It’s Bellamy,” Octavia said slowly. “You know my big brother.”

I froze. It made sense now, why he looked familiar. I now remember hearing something about him playing for professionally, and Octavia had mentioned him and Lincoln last night too, but I was pretty preoccupied last night. I hadn’t seen him in years, and when Octavia and I reconnected last year I never asked her about him and she didn’t mention him much either. I guess I was scared of what her response would be, I couldn’t imagine what I would’ve done had she said he was married or something.

“He’s cute isn’t he?” Harper asked as Bellamy shook hands with the Polis Captain.

“Uh huh,” I replied, still not sure what to think.

“Did I not mention he made Captain last year,” Octavia said with a frown. “So weird. But even weirder you didn’t know he played for Ark U, I’m sure I mentioned it. I mean, that’s how Lincoln and I met.”

“Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind.” I looked at the screen again and there he was, smiling up at the fans and waving.

“You really didn’t know?” Wells whispered just as our Anthem came to an end.

“No, I had no idea,” I croaked out, then we all sat down as the whistle blew.

*

“That was an intense first half,” Monty exclaimed.

The score remained 0-0, but you could feel the intensity all around. Bellamy was doing very well. He nearly scored twice already, but towards the latter half of the first half the coach took him off, I noticed he was limping.

“I’ll have to admit, you guys are good, but we’ll dominate in the next 45minutes,” Murphy said proudly.

“We’ll see about that John,” Raven said and we all laughed at how serious we were being.

“Number 9 is pretty cute isn’t he,” Monty said shyly looking down at the players going off the field.

“That’s Miller, I can introduce you if you like?” Octavia smirked and Monty turned pink.

“I’m going to get a drink guys,” I said getting up and saving Monty anymore embarrassment. “Anyone want anything?”

I walked out of the private box to got to the kiosk for my water, and Harper and Wells’s Diet Cokes. As I approached the line I saw it was empty except for a Polis fan getting his hot dog and coke from the counter. He turned around and I couldn’t believe my luck.

“Clarke, I’m really starting to believe you’re stalking me,” Finn smirked leaning against the counter.

I ignored him and approached the counter to order.

“What would you like miss,” the guy asked with a smile.

“A bottle of water, and two diet cokes please,” I asked and took out the money. “Thank you.”

When I turned Finn was still standing there smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing, just thought you’d be over that Kane loser,” he laughed.

“Well my Blake jersey is dirty so I had to wear this one instead,” I said, knowing bringing up Bellamy would piss him off. “ Bell won't mind though.”

“Bellamy?” Finn’s smirk was gone. “He knows you’re here?”

“Of course, who do you think I came for?” I grinned and walked away, giving him the finger. “Have a nice life Finn.”

_OMG! What did I just do?_ I walked into the box in a daze and sat down, handing Wells and Harper their drinks. I must’ve been sitting like that for a while because Wells and Raven were giving me questioning looks with their eyebrows raised.

“What?” I asked touching my face. “Do I have something on my face?”

They shook their heads no.

“C is something bothering you?” Raven asked.

“What…pfft…of course not…pfft…no,” I stuttered. “Why, do I seem nervous?”

“As a matter of fact, yes you do,” Wells put in. “What happened?”

I saw everyone looking over at me for an answer. I sighed.

“Urgh, ok, so…” I started then paused as all my friends leaned in closer. “Finn was at the concession and he pissed me off so I kinda implied that I was here for and maybe kinda _with_ Bellamy.”

When I rushed that out I shut my eyes. When all I was met with was silence I opened my eyes and saw Jasper with his usual look of confusion, Murphy, Monty, Wells and Miles frowning and all the girls grinning.

“Oh this is better than I thought it’d be,” Octavia exclaimed.

“Wait I don’t get,” Jasper said.

“Which part?” Zoe asked him in exasperation.

“Everything. What does Finn have to do with Bellamy?” Jasper asked. “And why does Octavia think it’s great?”

“Finn, Bellamy, Octavia, Wells and I grew up together Jas,” I explained. “They always had a rivalry, especially over girls. In fact, Bellamy was the first to date Gina back in high school, then they broke up and Finn started dating her and they also broke up, and then he started dating me, and you know the rest.”

“Oh…so you’re making him jealous,” Jasper grinned.

“I didn’t mean to, it just came out,” I said. “He was aggravating me, insulting my team and I just said it.”

“This is awesome,” Octavia jumped up. “We should get you down to meet the team. I could get us in, being a Blake and all.”

“What? No,” I exclaimed. “I wouldn’t know what to say, or what to do. O, I haven't seen Bell in years, you don’t even know if he wants to see me.”

“Come on C, give it a go,” Raven said.

“Maybe,” I replied. “Look, half-time’s over. Let’s talk about this after the game.”

Everyone went back to watching the game. Octavia kept glancing at me and smirking, I tried my best to ignore her.

*

We had decided to head to a bar after the game, I’d convinced Octavia not to take us down to meet the team. Indra was leading the way up the stairs while Diyoza brought up the rear, Niylah was feeling a bit under the weather, probably jetlag, so I told her she to go back to the hotel. I walked next to Harper and Zoe along with everyone else as we went up the stairs to the bar. We were all sporting our winter coats.

“Hi welcome to the Phoenix Bar and Grill, would you like a table?” the girl at the door asked. She had a black mini on with a white halter top. Her legs went on for miles and she had 5 inch heels on.

“Yes, could we please have a table-”

“Hey Indra, sorry, how about we get two tables, seeing as we’re 12 people?” Octavia cut her off. She smiled at the girl, whose name tag said Fox, and said, “Fox, could we please have two neighbouring tables?”

“Sure thing, just follow me.”

We followed Fox and I saw the rest of the gang observing the place. There were quite a number of people there tonight, probably because of the Polis/Arkadia game earlier. I saw a few fans sitting at the bar watching the television that had the highlights on.

“Look there’s a stage,” Octavia said pointing to our right and we walked past, to the back of the pub. “Do you think anyone’s performing?”

“I don’t know, we could ask the hostess,” I replied.

I’d forgotten that I was with performers. Octavia especially loves to get up and perform, even though she’s not a singer. I love it too, though I may not be a mega rockstar like some of my costars but I like to sing Karaoke. And the fact that I was Sandy in the _Grease_ remake does say something right?

“Here you go, would you like a waiter or you could just to go to the bar and order there?” Fox stopped at two booths that came out of the back wall diagonally.

Looking around the group I saw we all agreed on just going to the bar so Wells said, “I think we’ll go to the bar thanks.”

“Alright, enjoy.”

“Wait, is there anyone performing tonight?” Octavia stopped her.

“No sorry, it’s Karaoke night tonight, it starts in 20min at 8pm,” Carly said apologetically. “If you’d like to sign up the song book is on the table to the left of the stage and the DJ booth is over to the right, you can write your song and names down and hand it to the DJ, he’ll let you know when you have to perform.”

“Thank you.”

After Fox left I looked around at the group and smiled. I’m glad I came out, I needed a break from the world to just let loose. Jasper, Monty and Wells asked us all what we wanted to drink and went over to the bar to order.

“So ladies, are we singing something?” Raven asked after they walked off.

I looked around at the other girls and saw them all smiling. However, Harper and Zoe looked as apprehensive as I felt about it. Murphy and Miles started chatting amongst themselves.

“Yes we have to, it’ll be fun,” Octavia grinned. “We could do a fun girly song, how about ‘Girls just wanna have fun’?”

“Ooh yea that’s a good one,” Harper smiled shyly. “Maybe...”

“Uh…I don’t know, I love Karaoke but what if they recognise us?” I asked looking around the bar.

“Clarke we’re in a bar full of football fans, do you really think they’d care about the _Grease_ cast being here?” Raven asked looking at the other girls for support.

“Exactly, to them we’re just a group of young people in a bar having a good time,” Octavia smiled. “Come on Clarke? How about it Harper, Zoe?”

“I’m in,” Harper said looking at Zoe, who after some consideration nodded. “Clarke?”

“Alright, but we’re singing as a group.”

They all squealed and Harper, Raven and Octavia got up to go look at the Song list. They passed by the guys who watched them walk by in confusion.

“Where’re they going?” Monty asked handing me my cider.

“Thanks, they went to look at the song list,” I smiled as I watched Harper elaborately explain something to Octavia and Raven, they both laughed and nodded.

“They’re singing?” Wellsasked watching them too. “Is that a good idea?”

“I thought so too, but Raven and Octavia pointed out that we’re in a bar with football fans who probably know nothing about us.”

“Fair enough, I’m gonna go see what their selection looks like,” Jasper replied heading over to the girls. We all shared knowing looks at the fact that Jasper wanted to sing something, even though he was in a band with Monty, he tended to go out there for karaoke.

“C where’s the washroom?” Zoeasked.

“Oh, it’s right up front, you go to…uh…you know what, I’ll just show you,” I said getting up.

We walked to the washroom which was passed the stage and bar in the corner. We had to go through two doors and had a couple of turns before we got to the female washroom. It wasn’t very clean, but at least there was toilet paper. While Zoe was in a stall I took the time to check my makeup and another girl came in.

“Oh is the other one not working?” she asked looking between me and the other toilet stall.

“No, I’m not waiting to go,” I smiled at her though the mirror. “You can go ahead.”

“Thanks,” she said walking over then stopping. “Have we met, you look really familiar?”

“No I don’t think we have,” I smiled as she shrugged and went into the stall. That happens a lot, people have started recognising me a lot more recently but then not knowing why. I never tell them I’m famous, but they figure it out sometimes. I have a feeling this girl will figure it out too.

After Zoe came out, washed her hands and checked her makeup we went back out, and when we were outside she giggled.

“What?”

“‘Have we met, you look familiar?’” she mimicked.

“Hey, that’s not funny,” I laughed. “It happens all the time, you should know.”

She shrugged and we walked back, as we re-entered the bar it sounded a lot louder.

“Whoa, are we in the same bar?”

It was very full. The bar stools were all taken and the games highlights were turned up. Looking around I saw a lot of young good-looking guys. We walked by and I smiled at a few of them as we went to our tables.

“What happened?” Zoe asked everyone when we got to the tables.

“They just showed up right after you two left,” Raven said nudging Octavia who was texting. Octavia looked up and smiled innocently, shoving her phone in her pocket.

“Yea...it’s super weird, they came out of nowhere,” Octavia shrugged.

“But you said---” Monty started to say something but someone, I'm guessing Octavia, kicked him under the table because he winced and reach down glaring at her.

“Okay...what’s going o--” I started to ask but the DJ interrupted.

“Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Tuesday night Karaoke. It’s a special night tonight; we have the Arkadia United FC in the building.”

This announcement was followed with applause. That would explain the crowd, and Raven and Octavia’s sketchy behaviour. Suddenly I was very nervous for our song. If the Ark U FC was here, Bellamy was possibly here too. I took a long swig of my drink.

“Our first performers are Octavia, Harper, Zoe, Raven and Clarke; they will be singing ‘Girls just wanna have fun’. Come on up ladies and have some fun.”

Octavia and Harper jumped up and grabbed us all as we walked up to the stage. There were three mikes so I shared with Raven, and Harper and Zoe shared while Octavia had a mic to herself.

“I’m really regretting this now,” I whispered to Raven, she just nodded with a nervous smile looking over at Miles for support.

The guys came forward and gathered with their phones out. I groaned knowing this would be all over their Instagram’s in 5 minutes.

As the music started I looked at the other girls nervously. Octavia loved it and Harper surprisingly seemed to love it too. And Zoe looked as nervous as Raven and I felt.

The song was actually a very complicated song, especially because Cyndi Lauper sang it so uniquely. But towards the middle of the song I got into it more. There was a part in the song where it was just music and we were dancing around with each other. I grabbed Raven and we twirled. Then I switched with Zoe and started dancing and singing with Harper.

‘They just wanna, They just wanna…’ we all echoed. We danced again and I switched to sing and dance with Octavia. As the song was nearing to an end we all somehow started doing the can-can dance and we were in fits of giggles while singing. It was the most fun I’d had in weeks.

When the song ended the bar applauded and we all bowed and thanked the crowd.

“Thank you ladies, you really just wanna have fun. Ladies and Gentlemen, the lovely ladies of _Grease_ remake, in Theatres this Friday.”

When he said that we all stopped and turned to look over at him. He winked and continued announcing the next performance.

“How did he know?” Zoe asked.

“Come on guys, not very many people have the names Clarke, Octavia and Raven,” Murphy stated. “And putting them together, well it’s just not that hard to figure out.”

“True, but at least we’re not being bombarded,” Harper smiled looking around. “Thank goodness for the ArkU Football Club.”

“Princess?”

I turned around when I heard a name I hadn’t been called in years, and saw someone I hadn’t seen in 4 years. Bellamy Blake. He looked just like he’d looked at the game earlier this afternoon, happy and extremely handsome, as always. He was smiling at me in disbelief and shock.

“Princess?” he repeated as if trying to convince himself it was me.

“Bellamy, hi,” I smiled and waved at him lamely.

“ _Bell!_ ” Octavia squealed as she jumped into her brothers arms. “Congrats on your win!”

“Thanks O,” he chuckled as her set her down, eyes still on me. “Lincoln’s actually still outside calling you, he wasn’t sure where you wanted to meet.”

“Oh, let me go grab him,” Octavia quickly ran towards the exit. I looked over at Raven with a questioning look and she shrugged sheepishly, they planned this. Bellamy watched Octavia go before turning back to me.

He reached forward and gave me a bone crushing hug saying, “Wow…it’s been ages. How are you?”

“It really has,” I smiled hugging him back. “I’m good, how’re you?”

“Great,” he replied after our hug. “Wow, it’s really you, Princess.”

I laughed.

“Yea it’s really me Captain,” giving him a knowing smirk.

He had the decency to blush. “No I’m still just me.”

“I’m proud of you,” I said squeezing his arms, my hands still on his arms from our hug. “You came a long way and you made it.”

“Thanks.”

“Hhmm.”

Someone, who I suspected was Raven, cleared their throat and I looked behind me quickly stepping away from Bellamy; I’d forgotten about my friends. They were standing there looking at me questioningly.

“Oh, uh sorry, Bellamy these are my friends and costars, Monty, Jasper, Zoe, Harper, Murphy, Raven and Miles. You remember Wells right? And these are our bodyguards Indra and Diyoza,” I told him pointing everyone out. “Everyone this is my friend, and Octavia’s brother, Bellamy.”

“Hi,” they all chorused.

“Congrats on the game Bellamy,” Wells said shaking his hand as they bro hugged. _Men_.

“Thanks Jaha,” Bellamy said and he turns greeting everyone else as they congratulated him.

“Thanks, it’s nice to meet you all,” Bellamy said looking a little overwhelmed. “Uhm Clarke can we go sit somewhere and catch-up some more maybe?”

“Uh...yea sure.”

Raven and Wells were smirking at me and I just rolled my eyes at them, taking my drink from Wells. I let Bellamy lead me away and when I turned back I saw Jasper and Monty imitating the moment Bellamy and I had. Those guys, so immature sometimes. I also saw Diyoza following me at a distance.

We came to an empty table off to the left of the stage near the pool tables. I sat across from him and he smiled at me.

“Princess,” he said again in disbelief and excitement.

“Ok you’re going to have to stop,” I laughed with a blush. “It’s really me.”

“I know, it just feels so surreal,” he said staring at me as if I was going to disappear at any moment. “It’s been what, 3 years?”

“4 actually,” I said looking at my hands, nervous.

4 years ago I’d left Arkadia for good. When I’d been there I’d drunkenly admitted to Bellamy that I’d liked him, but the fact that I lived in Polis and was in my final year of University was a problem. That and Bellamy only saw me as a friend, a younger sister like Octavia. I left Arkadia heartbroken. I hadn’t said goodbye to him and we’d lost contact, only ever seeing each other on social media, even then it was slim. 

“Really?” he frowned and his eyebrows knotted as he thought.

“Yea, that was when I officially moved to Polis, I only ever go back to Arkadia if I’m filming.”

I wonder if he even remembers what happened. With Bellamy I never knew what was going on in his head. He was always a closed book, that’s why I didn’t know what to expect when I confessed. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

“Great game today, you played really well,” I said after a while, smiling at him. “Congratulations on winning.”

“Thanks,” he grinned sheepishly. “You watched?”

“We were at the game.”

“Really, I thought only O was there? Why didn’t you come down to the locker room after the game?” he asked. “I was actually surprised O didn’t come down.”

“I didn’t want to intrude,” I smiled and he smiled back.

“Wow, so how’s life, what’ve you been up to?”

“Well after I left Arkadia I finished school and started auditioning. I auditioned for a movie and I surprisingly got the lead; my big break was ‘ _A Great and Terrible Beauty_ ’, about 2 years ago. The second film is Premiering soon, I’m getting ready for the last instalment of the series, we start filming in September. I did some TV, mostly British, in between. And then I got cast in the _Grease_ remake. It comes out this Friday. That’s why we’re here actually; we’re going to the Premiere tomorrow night. We have to promote the movie,” I finished and he was just smiling at me. “But you probably already knew that from O.”

“I saw that first movie you were in, you were great,” he grinned taking a sip of his drink as I rolled my eyes at him. “You really were awesome. I always knew you’d make it.”

“Thanks, that means a lot,” I smiled. “What about you, how did all this happen?”

“Uh…well I wanted something bigger and better in life so I quit my job, never really liked working at a desk. Octavia was slowly making her way into acting like you, but I felt stuck, you know? So I went to some Football workshops and trials. I got on the reserve team and was put in the first team when one of the players had an injury. I played my first game a little over 2 years ago” he smiled proudly as he looked at his teammates.

“That’s great Bellamy,” I smile. “Wow, Captain in 2 years, that’s huge.”

Bellamy laughed shaking his head. It was nice just to sit here catching up with him. I’m sad we didn’t meet up sooner.

“It’s too bad we didn’t meet up sooner,” I said. “I mean, I’ve been in Polis filming and doing TV for over 3 years now, but I’ve been in Arkadia too, like when we filmed _Grease_.”

“I know, but then again when I’m here I’m at Polis Stadium most of the time or on another field. We don’t really go sightseeing, then we’re on our way back to Arkadia again. And then back in Arkadia it’s about the same; I’m just training, not doing anything else really. I couldn't go visit O on set for _Grease_ either since I was travelling so much and training, I think Lincoln only got to visit once.”

I nodded understandingly, sighing and looking over at Diyoza who was watching us closely. She’s been very protective since the Finn thing 2 weeks ago. I smiled at her and she gave a nod and turned to looked at the rest of the gang and Indra.

I wanna ask if he’s seeing anyone, if he’s found someone. But I can’t get myself to bring it up. If he was seeing someone he’d have mentioned her right? 

“Princess?”

“Yea?”

“I…uh…is it…did you…”

“Did I what?” I asked wondering what he was so nervous to ask.

“Are the papers true?” he asked looking up into my eyes.

Of course. The Finn thing.

“About what?” I ask looking at the table and our drinks, avoiding his eyes.

“You and Finn, Finn and…Gina,” he mumbled the last bit. I felt my eyes start to sting and the knot was already forming in my chest.

“I don’t really want to talk about that,” I said blinking my eyes. I looked at the stage, the bar, the floor; anywhere but at him. “We’re over, he’s moved on.”

“Clarke…”

Hearing him use my name instead of his nickname for me made me look up into his eyes. When he saw the tears forming he grabbed my hand.

“I’m fine,” I said forcing a smile. “I’ve been heartbroken before. It’s not my first rodeo.”

Bellamy looked at me with concern in his eyes. That’s what I didn’t like about the whole world knowing my business, the looks I’d get. Depending on the news I’d get different looks: jealousy, for dating a Rock Star, envy, for being famous and now, pity, for being cheated on and dumped by said Rock Star. The worst part for me was that my friends and family were giving me the look of pity too. The same look Bellamy was giving me now.

“Don’t look at me like that,” I said pulling my hand away and looking away from him, wiping at tears that had started to fall. “Please, everyone gives me that look, and I hate it. It makes me feel weak and stupid, I don’t like it.”

“Sorry.”

I looked up and he was leaning back in his chair staring at his beer bottle. He looked uncomfortable and awkward, like he didn’t know what to do. He started spinning the bottle in between his hands, watching it.

“Look, let’s not talk about Finn,” I said leaning forward and smiling at him sheepishly. “How’s your mom?”

“She’s great, she lives really close to me actually. I bought her a house,” he smiles proudly. I like how his eyes light up when he talks abouthis mother. “How about your mo-”

“Clarke, sorry, but we’re probably going to have to get going soon,” Diyoza came up next to the table. “Sorry, but you have a huge schedule tomorrow and the premiere as well.”

“Oh, ok thanks D, I’ll meet you guys downstairs,” I tell her turning to Bellamy. “Sorry I have to go, but give me your number so we can hang out sometime. Your Twitter and Instagram still the same?”

“It’s alright, I understand,” he said getting up and taking his phone out of his pocket. “Uh yea my Twitter and Instagram are still @BBlake, give me your phone so I can give you my number, here’s mine so you can put yours in.”

We put our numbers in each other’s phones and switch phones again.

“Can I take a picture of us?” I ask him almost shyly. “Maybe I can post it?”

“Of course,” he smiled coming up next to me, as I got my phone’s camera ready, and put his arm around me.

After I took the picture we hugged and then he walked me to the entrance. I smiled at him and gave him another quick hug.

“Don’t be a stranger now,” I smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Ditto,” he replies. “Bye Princess.”

“Bye Bell.”

As I walk down the stairs I look at the selfie I took of us. I’m about a foot shorter than him so my shoulder hooks right under his arm as my head leans on his chest, but the angle of the selfie makes me look really tiny next to him. We’re both smiling brightly at the camera, I’m glad I could capture it. I quickly opened Instagram to post the photo with the caption ‘Always a nice surprise running into old friends @BBlake, missed you Bell xo’. Smiling I exit the building and get in the limo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY some BELLARKE action, hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> Also, I know it's super weird that Clarke had no idea what was going on in Bellamy's life, especially since she literally worked with Octavia for months, and social media is a thing. Please, just go with it. 
> 
> For some clarity, Polis is in the UK, kinda like it's London, but not really. Arkadia is in the US, kinda like it's LA, sorta. 
> 
> -Moony


	4. 'Cause the Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grease crew do some interviews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it so far :) This chapter is a bit of a filler, but it's still a fun one.   
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Moony

“Come on Anya, please,” I begged into the phone, making puppy eyes even though she couldn’t see me, while the hair-stylist of the McCreary Show was putting finishing touches to my hair.

The whole cast was doing interviews and promotional appearances all day. To start I was at the McCreary Show with Miles, Wells and Raven because we were Sandy, Danny, Kenickie and Rizzo. The rest of the T-Birds and Pink Ladies were doing another interview with Diana Sydney. I was feeling nervous so I called Anya for some support. At first she scolded me for interrupting her sleep saying Niylah was with me for a reason. I’d joked that she had to be up to watch the interview anyway, and then she was happy to chat with me.

“Clarke you know I have to finish my designs for Lorelei Tsing,” she sighed. “I can’t drop that and go there, you’ll see me next week when I join you to kick off the tour.”

Anya was also a very well-known costume designer among the theatre folk. She’d designed numerous shows on Broadway as well as my gowns for any events I have. The dress I was wearing tonight was one of her designs for me.

“Alright fine, but you owe me,” I pouted again. “Just kidding, you know I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said and I could just imagine the smile on her face. “So I’m sitting with my laptop, since you woke me up, and I have a ton of e-mails and tweets asking me who Bellamy Blake is and if you guys are official, am I imagining this? Is this _that_ Bellamy Blake?”

Anya knew all about my past with Bellamy and the event from 4 years ago. To be honest I always thought that she secretly thrived from the unrequited love, even though she didn’t know Bellamy at all she dreamt we’d end up together. To be honest I’d thought that too, until Finn.

“Yes it’s him,” I sighed, not wanting to say too much in front of the stylist. “I ran into him last night. He’s Octavia’s brother, remember? He plays for Ark U now, I had no idea; I’m so out of the loop. Anyway, we caught up with each other and yea that’s it.”

“You also took the time to exchange each other’s details Miss ‘nice surprise running into old friends’, I’m guessing you posted that and not Niylah,” Anya said smugly and I knew she was giving me a knowing look. “Did you see what he replied?”

“No, what did he say,” I ask trying not to sound too desperate and eager.

“He said, ‘Definitely @ClarkeGriffin, missed you too Princess, love you xx’,” Anya said putting on a deep voice. “ _Princess_? The fans are going crazy in your comments section.”

“Shut up,” I say feeling myself blush. “It was not meant like that, and you know it.”

“Whatever, listen I’ve got to do some damage control on this, not that there’s damage, don’t worry. I just need to clear things up with the press, so I’m going to love you and leave you. Break a leg on the show, you’ll do great okay?”

“Okay, love you and thanks, bye.” I say putting down and the phone and immediately checking my Instagram.

“There you go Clarke, all done.”

I put my phone down and looked up into the mirror and my hair was in curls swept to the left. Sonja, the stylist, had pinned my hair on the right to let it flow down to the left. It looked great, better than when I had come in.

“Wow, thank you Sonja it looks great,” I smiled at her through the mirror. “Do I need to put on any hairspray?”

“No problem...uh…does your hair go flat?” she frowned.

“Kinda, it does frizz easily too, especially in this weather,” I said sheepishly.

“Alright we’ll hairspray it just in case, but not too much,” she said grabbing the can and covering my eyes started spraying.

There was a knock at the door and then Niylah walked in.

“You ready chica?”

“Just about,” I said closing my eyes again.

“There you go.”

“Thank you Sonja,” I said as she packed up smiling. I got up and walked over to the couch to put my heels on. Sonja quickly said bye and slipped out the door.

“Wow you look great,” Niylah said.

“Thanks,” I said getting up and looking over at myself in the mirror.

“So after this we have Russell Lightbourne, then a public lunch with all of you and the afternoon off before tonight’s Premiere,” Niylah said looking at her phone for confirmation, I groaned and she looked up at me. “What, something wrong?”

“No, I just don’t like Lightbourne. One of my first ever interviews was with him and he was so mean.”

“Oh. Yeah...he is a bit of a dick,” Niylah sighs setting down her phone. “You guys’ll be on soon so you should head over for stand by.”

“You decent C,” Raven knocked on the door and entered.

She was wearing an off-white knee length dress with gold heals. Her long hair was also in curls. Her makeup was done subtly and she had gold heart necklace on with pearl earrings. 

“And if I wasn’t decent?”

“Then I would’ve gotten a treat,” Raven smirked. “You look beautiful.”

My dress was a black thigh length form fitting dress with blue accents going round the back from my cleavage, making an X. The bottom 4 inches of my dress had the blue accents too. Looking in the mirror I looked just as tall as Raven in my black 5 inch heels. My red hair looked really good with the ensemble and my smoky makeup. I just wore my usual silver necklace with no earrings.

“Thanks, so do you, as always” she smiled at my compliment.

“You ready?”

“Yes, I’m good to go,” I smiled at her nervously. “Is it weird that I’m nervous?”

Raven laughed and looked at me saying, “I still get nervous, so that’s saying something.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yea, I think the nerves come no matter what you do,” she shrugged. “But don’t worry, you’ll have me, Miles and Wells there for you, we could just jump in and answer too.”

“Yea…I don’t think that’s what I’m nervous about…”I trailed off.

“Finn?” Niylah asked knowingly.

“Yea, I mean I know he’ll ask about the breakup and a lot of other things,” I said looking at my phone. “I mean I don’t want to say ‘no comment’ throughout the whole interview and seem like I’m hiding something or that I’m not as okay as I appear, you know?”

“Yea I get it, look just be honest,” Raven said taking my hand. “Is that what you’re worried about, saying too much?”

“That, and making the interview about me when it’s about the movie.”

“Don’t worry about that, answer as honestly as possible and then defer back to the movie, okay?”Niylah said looking into my eyes deep with concern. “Besides, the Producers know what can and cannot be asked, I briefed them, so McCreary won’t push.”

“Okay,” I replied giving her a hug. “Thanks Niylah.”

“No problem, now let’s get this show on the road,” she laughed as she lead us out the door.

“Wait let me get my phone, I want to get a picture of the four of us before our interview Niylah. You can post it while we’re being interviewed,” I said quickly getting my phone and following them out to go meet the guys.

*

“Clarke stop fidgeting you’ll be fine, you got this,” Raven smiled at me as she squeezed my hand.

We just got our five minute call and now we’re waiting in the wings. Wells and Miles both looked very handsome in their casual dress pants and shirts. Wells was wearing a grey and blue combo and Miles was wearing black, white and red. Niylah had taken our picture and gone to stand by the producers because we were going on stage soon.

“Alright get ready,” the stage hand told us as she listened in her headset.

We could hear what was happening on stage and McCreary was introducing us and all of a sudden Miles and I were leading the way out on stage as “Summer Nights” played.

The cheers were deafening and the lights were blinding. I just smiled and waved as I walked beside Miles. When we reached McCreary we greeted him and sat down, Miles and I sat closest to him, Raven and Wells next to me.

“Welcome, welcome,” McCreary smiled widely as he looked back and forth between us. “Make yourselves at home.”

“Thank you,” we all chorused and then laughed.

I looked out into the audience and tried to breathe and calm my nerves.

“Well where to begin, how about Sandy,” McCreary smiled over at me and I smiled back nervously as I clasped my hands together. “Clarke Griffin, you’re still fairly new to the industry how was it working on _Grease_ with such a high profile cast?”

“Oh it was hard,” I said, but I knew I couldn’t just give that as my answer so I continued, “At first it was actually really nerve-wrecking because I had grown up listening to their music or watching them on TV so when I walked into the first reading I was super nervous. But as filming progressed I got to know them and realised that we’re not all so different, they’re just as human as I am.”

“Really?” Ted laughed. “So they treated you alright?”

“Yes,” I smiled. “I was the ‘new girl’ essentially in the industry, in the group of friends a little bit too; so it was fitting, just as Sandy is when it comes to the Pink Ladies.”

Everyone agreed, nodding, and I felt myself relaxing more.

“But you adapted well into the group I’m sure?”

“Exactly,” I smiled. “But seriously though, they all welcomed me as a new friend. I mean, Iknew Wells and Octavia from growing up together, but it was still overwhelming meeting everyone else. What also helped was that while we were on location we all lived in the ‘actor’s quarters’ so I got to know everyone pretty well and vice versa.”

“Is that so,” McCreary grinned devilishly. “Miles what’s Clarke’s worst household habit?”

“Uh...oh wow, just put me on the spot there, I mean there’re a few I can choose from,” Miles said earning a playful look of shock from me and a laugh from everyone else. “Just kidding, but uhm...this isn’t really a bad habit, just something I noticed. Clarke has this thing that while doing household chores she listens to music on her iPod and she sings at the top of her lungs. I’ve actually heard her sing a lot of Raven’s old songs.”

I blushed while the audience ‘awed’. I hadn’t even realised that I’d done that at the quarters.

“Oh I’ve got one, Clarke loves putting on music on Saturdays and just dancing,” Wells said. “It’s not a bad habit; it’s just something that makes her Clarke.”

“Come on guys, we need some juicy bits on this new starlit,” McCreary joked.

“Hey no fair, what about them,” I blushed more.

“Well...I know that Miles said she listens to music when she cleans and stuff, but it takes a lot to get her to clean,” Raven put in timidly. “Clarke told me herself that she needs to really be in the mood to clean or it must call for desperate measures or else she’s just too lazy.”

“Oh my goodness, I can’t believe you remember that,” I said totally embarrassed.

“So Clarke’s a singing, dancing slob?” McCreary asked.

I just blushed more and laughed nodding along with my co-stars.

McCreary then went on to ask the others what was going on in their careers at the moment; about any new projects they were working. Miles said he was going to start doing more movies because while filming _Grease_ he’d taken a break from Broadway and he liked the different atmosphere.He couldn’t tell up what he had lined up, but he was definitely in talks for a movie. Raven was going to focus more on her music and she hinted that her and Miles may possibly start a family soon, maybe. Wells was very focused on his acting, but since doing _Grease_ his love for music has opened up some options for him.

“What are you going to do Clarke, are you going to branch out into music as well?”

“Oh no, don’t get me wrong I love music, but I don’t think I’m made for it. I love acting. I’m actually still doing the series that started my career; the _Great and Terrible Beauty_ trilogy,” I started and smiled as I waited for the cheering to stop before continuing, “We start filming the final instalment later this year, so that’s exciting. As for after that, I’m not sure we’ll see where the wind takes me, there are a few possible projects lined up, that I can’t discuss like Miles. I might go State side, back to Arkadia, or do some stage work here or in London you never know.”

“Anything else, in your personal life maybe?” McCreary asked suggestively.

The question I’d been waiting for all interview. Raven subtly squeezed my leg in support.

“No, I’ve just recently become single and so I’m going to be focusing on my career for now,” I smiled hoping that would be a stop to it.

“Oh, so you and the Arkadia United star Bellamy Blake aren’t seeing each other?” McCreary asked as the picture from last night of me and Bellamy came up on the big screen behind us. The crowd started cheering and screaming. They hadn’t told me they’d be asking any questions about Bellamy. I glanced over at Niylah standing with the Producers and she was giving them an earful.

I noticed that it wasn’t just my post they had up there. I hadn’t realised that Bellamy had reposted the picture with his own caption; “ _Missed you Princess, @ClarkeGriffin, see you again soon! Love ya xxx_ ”. It wasn’t uncommon for Bellamy to say he loved me, but I knew the fans were likely wondering what was happening.

“No, uh...Bellamy and I are just old friends, like I posted last night we just ran into each other and had a chance to catch up,” I stated as I looked at the picture and then back to McCreary. “We grew up together, a lot of people probably don’t know this about me but I’m not originally from Polis. I was born in Arkadia, same as Bellamy, Wells and Octavia; and I moved to Polis when I was 14. I always went back to visit, I actually hadn’t seen Bellamy for 4 years.”

“Wow, quite the tale,” McCreary smirked but glancing off stage to the producers he cleared his throat. “We’re almost finished for the day but I have a last question for each of you; what was your most memorable moment while working on _Grease_?”

We all looked at each other with smiles on our faces, knowing we’d all have the same one.

“Well, one really hot day last summer we were all in the dance studio enduring boot camp with our choreographer, Becca Alie, and during our break the girls were all complaining about the choreography and the heat and the pain,” Wells started.

“We weren’t the only ones,” Raven smirked. “I distinctly remember a certain someone *cough* _Miles_ *cough* whining about not being able to walk.”

“Did she have you doing splits?” Miles countered as Wells and I laughed, Raven rolled her eyes smiling at her husband.

“Anyway, Miles here thought it’d be funny to show Becca how we’d like her to cool off,” Wells continued. “We all went outside and when she called us in for the end of break we told her to come outside quickly. Just so you know, I was against this from the beginning, and we didn’t even know how she was going to react. So when Becca came outside we’d hidden behind Clarke’s trailer and she was calling out to us and then Jasper and Monty sprayed her with the hose, Miles was the accomplice turning on the tap.”

“We actually have some images we brought with, Jasper’s wife, Maya, was on set that day and she got some really great ones,” Miles said looking over at the Producers.

Three images pop up on the screen; in the first image Becca does not look happy, her hair completely wet and stuck to her face, she has the hose in her hands and is busy getting back at Jasper, Monty and Miles. In another image Raven, Octavia and I are completely wet and muddy standing laughing, arms around each other. In the final image we’re all wet and muddy in our final dance formation, all smiling brightly; I can see Becca also smiling slightly in the corner of the picture.

The whole audience and McCreary are laughing and we’re smiling at the memory of Becca flipping out then grabbing the hose from them to wet us in return.

“What’d she do?” McCrearyasked after he’s stifled his laughs. “Is that her with the hose?”

“She ended up getting us all really bad,” I said with a smile. “We had to do our rehearsal outside covered in mud and wet to the bone. I think that was the best we ever did that choreo.”

“Yea, we were awesome that day,” Raven added. “But I think the reason why we all like that day so much was because we got to somewhat relax from rehearsal and have fun. We felt more in character by what we did than if we were in a studio just doing the dance; we felt like the trouble-making teenagers we were portraying, and that was the best.”

“Wow, you lot really are something,” McCreary laughed. “Ladies and gentlemen Miles Shaw, Clarke Griffin, Raven Reyes-Shaw and Wells Jaha; thank you for joining us today. Catch the remake of _Grease_ out in theatres this Friday!”

As we were coming off stage Niylah was immediately by my side looking panicked.

“Oh my God Clarke I’m so sorry,” she started looking on the verge of tears. “I wasn’t aware they were gonna ask you that. I told them we’d walk if he persisted.”

“It’s ok Niylah, it’s not your fault,” I told her, giving her arm a squeeze to calm her down.

“I’m just so pissed. They had a list of things to discuss, why bring that up?” Niylah sighed. “I think they wanted to be the first to sort of break the story of you and Bellamy, _not_ that there’s a story or a “you and Bellamy”. Anyway, they apologised, but I told them it’s not goo---”

“Niylah, seriously I’m fine. As long as they understand I’m not impressed, hopefully they won’t do it again.”

“Clarke knows you’d look out for her Niylah, don’t worry,” Raven added having watched our exchange while the guys got their mics taken off. “McCreary didn’t push it, which I’m sure was because you had the Producers in a choke hold, right?”

“I mean...yea I did threaten to sue and they immediately had him stop the questioning,” Niylah flushed.

“See, you’re a star!” Raven told her. “Come on Clarke, let’s get these mics off, we have to head out and meet the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no Bellamy, but did you like the mentions? Let me know in the comments. 
> 
> -Moony


	5. You're supplyin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview goes wrong and Clarke gets a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, it's a bit short but filled with some juicy details. 
> 
> -Moony

_‘The cast of_ Grease _were on_ The Talk with Russell Lightbourne _earlier today and to say the interview went off topic is an understatement. The host, Russell Lightbourne, known to get really personal, got into it with one of the stars, Clarke Griffin. Miss Griffin and the rest of the cast were left uncomfortable and unsettled._

_As in recent news, Clarke Griffin and her longtime boyfriend, lead singer of_ The Spacewalkers _, Finn Collins, broke up a few weeks ago after he was caught cheating. In the interview Russell hammered Clarke with questions about the breakup and the “alleged” cheating. Clarke tried to answer as best she could and then steer the conversation back to Grease. However, Lightbourne was having none of that, he went on to suggest that while Finn was touring, Clarke was cheating on him with Arkadia United’s new Captain, Bellamy Blake. This was the point where Clarke was ready to crack, however her co-star, ever the outspoken one, Octavia Blake, interfered; yes you heard that correctly, Octavia Blake, as in the younger sister of Bellamy Blake. Here’s the clip.’_

The image changed to one of the cast sitting on couches next to a tall skinny man dressed in a brown suit. Clarke was seated next to Miles and Raven, in the front row with Wells and Octavia. In the back sat Jasper, Monty, Murphy, Zoe and Harper. Everyone looked very uncomfortable and, Raven was holding Clarke’s hand starring daggers at the host, Russell Lightbourne.

“So let me get this straight, he was cheating on you and you didn’t know until you found them?” Lightbourneasked with a frown.

“Essentially yes,” Clarke said stoically. “I mean isn’t that what cheating is, the other party has no idea. But let’s revert back to Danny and San-”

“But if he cheated, who’s to say he was the only one,” Lightbourne interrupted. “I mean, while he was touring the World you were here alone and you look pretty cozy with Bellamy Blake in this picture.”

The image of Bellamy and Clarke appeared on the screen behind them. The audiences’ reaction to the question was murmurs of disagreement and shock. Clarke sat looking at Russell with a look of shock on her face. She was wringing her fingers together and tears began to develop as she looked down at her hands.

“I can’t believe you would suggest such a thing,” Octavia spoke up. “Clarke is the victim here, don’t try and justify Finn’s cheating by blaming it on her. This is not her fault. And don’t you _dare_ bring my brother into this!”

Everyone else nodded in agreement and glared at Russell.

“Thank you Octavia,” Clarke smiled at her softly. “Russell, are there any _Grease_ related questions left of this interview? Because if not I believe we are done here.”

As Clarke said that she got up, the rest of the cast following suit, and they walked off. However, not before Raven said, “Right after the break you can watch Russell s#*t himself with no guests, possiblly ever again” right into the camera.

Russell sat looking stunned; the screen changed back to _Azgeda Live_.

_‘The audience members were clearly on Clarke’s side, as witnesses say they had a lot to say to Lightbourne when break cut. None of the cast returned to the interview, sources say they left immediately after walking off. The cast was spotted out for lunch later in the day however, but Clarke was nowhere to be seen._

_Join us tomorrow with some footage from tonight’s Premiere of Grease.’_

The screen went blank.

“Clarke, why are you watching this trash?” Niylah asked from her position at my bedside, remote in hand. Octavia and Raven were with her, glaring at the blank screen.

Turning to look at her with tears in my eyes I shrugged. Sitting down on either side of me Raven and Octavia put their arms around me in a hug.

“Forget it, okay?” Octavia said softly. “We’re gonna have a wonderful Premiere tonight.”

“I’m not going,” I mumble into Raven’s shoulder. Niylah sighs.

“Clarke you can’t not go, I hate to say this, but you’re contractually obligated.”

“I know, Niy. But I think they would rather me not go than have this scandal hovering over the Premiere,” I tell her, frustration coming through. She nods.

“I’m gonna check in with Anya, maybe we can figure something out,” she sighs giving Raven a look and walking out already dialling on her phone.

“You’re going. I need my partner,” Raven says matter-of-factly.

“Miles is your partner.”

“But you’re my dance partner,” Raven said shaking Clarke slightly. “How am I meant to bust a move without you?”

I giggle slightly and fall back on the bed, taking them both with me. “What are the chances tonight is gonna be about my breakup scandal and not _Grease_?

“About 100%,” Octavia said seriously, looking over at me and Raven who stare at her in shock. “What?”

“You’re supposed to say that it’s very slim, ” Raven said rolling her eyes.

“Now I’m really not going,” I say as I get up and head to the bathroom.

“Clarke, look this situation isn’t going away,” Raven follows me into the bathroom. “You just have to put on your game face and show them you’re not backing down. Niylah had a little chat with us all while you were napping and she figures that you shouldn’t do any interviews and I think you should go with Miles.”

“Rae,” I mutter sadly, as I try to wipe my makeup off my face. “That’s...no that’s...no, Miles is your husband, therefore your date.”

“It’s been decided,” Raven says stubbornly leaning against the doorframe, Octavia comes up behind her.

“Look C, we’re all here for you,” Octavia says. “We’re all going with our love interests, basically.”

“What?”

“Yea, it was actually Niylah’s idea; you and Miles, Raven and Wells, me and Murphy, Zoe and Jasper and Harper and Monty,” Octavia smirks. “Pink Ladies and Thunderbirds style!”

“ _We’re gonna rule the school_ ,” Raven chimes in putting her arm around Octavia’s shoulders.

“If I had glasses on I’d do Marty’s thing,” Octavia giggles referring to her character in _Grease_.

Smiling at them I start to laugh at their silliness; I love them but I can’t ask them to do this for me. Putting down my wipes I turn to them seriously, arms crossed.

“No. Before you interrupt me, I’ll go, just not in that order;” I sigh. “O, I know you want Lincoln there, and Bellamy too I’m sure. So you can’t go with Murphy. Rae, I love that you’d sacrifice your literal husband for me, thank you, but no. I’ll...go alone.”

They both look defeated. Suddenly Octavia smiles brightly, then, shaking Raven she starts to squeal.

“I can’t believe I didn’t think of this!” She exclaims turning to me excited.

“Uh...of me going alone?... I’m confused, I was going alone anyway.”

“No silly,” Octavia rolls her eyes, turning to Raven who looks as confused as I feel, she sighs. “Ugh am I the only one who’s woke right now?”

“Uh probably since you’re the only one who knows what being woke is,” Raven says slowly, looking at me and I shrug.

“Whatever,” rolling her eyes, Octavia comes to me and puts her hands on my shoulders. “I have a solution.”

“Okay...care to share with the class.”

“Bellamy!”

“Bell...No! No! Octavia, I am not going with your brother,” I walk out of the bathroom and start pacing by the window. “Are you crazy?”

“Clarke, this is actually a really good idea,” Raven says standing next to Octavia as they watch me pace. “How did I not think of it?”

“Right?” Octavia exclaims. “It’s so obvious.”

I can’t believe they want me to take Bellamy, of all people. He wouldn’t agree to this, besides even if he did the media frenzy that would follow is not what I want. He’s not interested in me, not that I would want him to be. I have sworn off men, I’m not in a place right now to date in any case. _Not_ that I _want_ to date him. This is just as friends anyway, he’s Octavia’s brother, my friend. My friend who also knows I had feelings for him years ago. This is insane. This is a recipe for disaster.

_“Clarke!”_

I stop and stare at them both, bewildered. “He won’t agree to this.”

“He already did,” Octavia smirks lifting her phone up, Raven nudges her, her eyes wide.

“He didn’t?” Raven asks grabbing Octavia’s phone to look at it. “Oh my God he did.”

“Octavia what did you do,” I go over and look at her phone over Raven’s shoulder, before I can read anything Octavia grabs the phone back and hides it behind her back. “O, give me the phone.”

“It doesn’t matter what I said, all that matters is he said yes,” Octavia smiles innocently. “Clarke, please just go with him, you won’t regret it, it’ll be fun.”

“C, he said he’d go with you,” Raven adds with a smile.

“He was going anyway, this way you both have dates, friend dates,” Octavia corrects herself at the end when I was about to interrupt.

Sighing I sit at the end of my bed and realise I have no way out. “Okay.”

“Yes!”

“Let’s go tell the others the change of plans,” Raven tells Octavia who is grinning like a child on Christmas Day. “We need to start prepping, hair and makeup should be arriving soon.”

They leave me to my thoughts. I grab my phone and see Bellamy had sent me a text about 5 minutes ago.

**Bell** : Hey! O asked me if I could be your partner for tonight’s Premiere, I said yes, but wanted to check with you first. I know O can sometimes get ideas in her head. Let me know x

**Clarke:** Hey! Thanks for agreeing to go with me, I’m actually a little relieved, I didn’t want to go alone. Are you sure you wanna go with me? Media and fans are gonna go crazy.

**Bell:** I get an upgraded ticket to a Premiere and free food (there is free food right?), so I'm pretty sure I’m getting the better deal out of this. Media and fans can think what they want, I just want to make sure you have a good time tonight.

**Clarke:** haha yes there’s free food, I’m actually reconsidering taking you as my date, how embarrassing will it be for me when you eat all the food.

**Bell:** Not too embarrassing for you, remember I’m O’s brother, she’ll get the brunt of that.

**Clarke:** Oh right! Ok, then I guess you can come with me.

**Bell:** haha sure make it seem like it’s work.

**Clarke:** Always :) Thanks again Bell, I’ll see you later xx

**Bell:** See you Princess xx

I'm taking Bellamy as my date to the Premiere, I can’t believe this is my life.

“Hey Clarke, what’s this about you taking Bellamy as your date?” Niylah comes into my room, phone in hand.

“Uh...yea,” I shrug sheepishly. “It sorta just happened, Octavia asked him and he said yes.”

“Hold on, we have to loop Anya into this, better we call her together,” Niylah starts to dial Anya again, she answers immediately. “Hey Anya, you’re on speaker with me and Clarke. Listen, we kind of have a change of plan...of sorts.”

“I’m listening...” Anya sounds apprehensive.

“I’m going to the Premiere with Bellamy,” I tell her quickly, both Niylah and I holding our breathe.

“As in Bellamy Blake...?” Anya asks slowly.

“Yip. That’s the one,” I’m nervous, she might freak out and tell us we’re idiots.

“Guys that’s brilliant!” She exclaims and starts laughing.

“Uh...what?” Niylah looks at me confused, I shrug not knowing what Anya could be thinking.

“You heard me correctly right, me and Bellamy...Bellamy Blake, the Football Captain of ArkU,the same guy whose on every tabloid with me right now, the two of us going together tonight?” I asked her, slowly.

“God, yes Clarke I heard you correctly. And I think it’s a brilliant idea, I was actually gonna suggest that, but didn’t think you’d agree, I guess I was mistaken,” Anya sounds calm, and not angry like I’d expected. Niylah stares at me wide-eyed. “This is actually great PR for the movie and you, and it gets the tabloids talking about something other than that cheating asshole.”

“Uh...okay,” I don’t even know what to say.

“Anya, is Clarke still off limits on interviews?” Niylah asks, getting back to work. I smile at her professionalism.

“Here’s the plan, Clarke you’re not doing interviews unless it’s specified by Warner Brothers that you must; and even then all questions must be about _Grease_ and _Grease_ alone. You and Bellamy will not be doing interviews together, do you hear me? I do not want this to get out of hand,” Anya gets down to business. “Niylah, you will make sure that every interview that Clarke is contracted to do is just about _Grease,_ if they try and steer it any other way you block them and pull Clarke immediately. Got it?”

“We got it,” Niylah answers for us, nodding at me and I nod back.

“Great, have a wonderful night Clarke, you’re gonna kill it and tell Bellamy to behave,” Anya laughs.

“Thanks Anya, I’ll let him know,” I snort rolling my eyes.

“Bye Anya, talk soon,” Niylah ends the call and looks up at me. “Did that just happen?”

“Yea, it did,” I look back at her shocked. “Anya was on board, I didn’t think she would be.”

“Me neither, but she did say it was good PR, if people are talking about you and Bellamy they’ll talk about _Grease_ too right? Especially since he’s your date to the Premiere. Right?” Niylah said logically. “I’m gonna keep chatting with Anya about social media posts; I may need to post for Bellamy as well to keep it in line with our story, this way we form the narrative. You need to get ready soon, I think hair and makeup is on their way up.”

“Ok.’

Before I can say more she’s out the door and I’m left to my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do you think? How will the Premiere go?
> 
> ps. Bellamy featured...kinda...don't kill me. 
> 
> -Moony


	6. It's electrifyin'!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with Bellamy?

“So explain to me again why you’re going with her?” Mbege, my Manager, asked me via FaceTime as I was getting ready to go to meet Clarke before we go to the _Grease_ Premiere. “You realise everyone is gonna think you’re dating right? You saw that interview they did today, yikes.”

John Mbege has been my manager for the past 2 years of my career, he’s always said I’m an easy client. Sometimes though, he could be a little difficult, he’s kind of an asshole. He already knew I was going to the Premiere, but up until 3 hours ago I was going alone. When I told him I was going with Clarke he couldn’t believe I would agree to doing it without consulting him. He kept reminding me that I’d told him nothing was going on yesterday, when he saw mine and Clarke’s Instagram posts, and saying I couldn’t secretly date a movie star without telling him. He wasn’t convinced we’re just friends.

“Mbege, would you stop,” I groan struggling with my tie. “We’re friends, for the last fucking time. If the media or fans want to believe we’re dating then they can.”

“Look Bellamy, I’m just doing my job. And don’t say that, we don’t want fans thinking you’re dating” he sighs and I can see him rub his face. “If I was there you wouldn’t have pulled this shit.”

“If you were here, I probably wouldn’t even have run into Clarke last night. Knowing you I’d have come straight back here after the game,” I roll my eyes, giving up on the tie, turning to face my phone. “Look, I get it, you’re concerned, but nothing is going to happen. And if something does, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Bellamy, you’re my best client, I’ve told you this,” he responds seriously. “I’m not worried about you, you can handle yourself. I’m worried about this ‘cheating’ rumour going around, it’s ruining our reputation.”

“Fuck,” I sigh picking up my phone on going to sit on the edge of my bed. “I know that came across as bad, but you can definitely figure it out, I mean there's literal proof, or lack of proof...evidence, whatever, on the internet; I haven't seen Clarke in years.”

“That may be true, but the media are vultures, they’ll photoshop that shit. I just concerned you’ll come off as an asshole.”

“So what, you want me to cancel on her?” I ask pissed. “I’m not gonna be a dick and leave her on a lurch. Last minute, no less.”

I can’t believe him. A year ago he wanted me to go around town with an up and coming model turned actress, Echo Wilde, but _this_ he has a problem with. I wasn’t even friends with Echo like I am with Clarke. I took Echo out on a few ‘dates’ and we went our separate ways, she became popular and talked about, it went smoothly. Well, as smoothly as it can since Echo still messages me wanting to date for real.

“No, God!” He looks a little sheepish. “I just want you to be careful tonight.”

“I will, her assistant called me and she said she’d handle my social media tonight so that media doesn’t get any confusion on this being a platonic date,” I tell him calmly, not sure I've forgiven him yet for being an ass.

“Okay, great that’s good,” he looks relieved.

“Yeah, and Clarke’s manager said under no circumstances am I to do interviews with her, so I’ll really just be on the red carpet, maybe even take a few snaps with Octavia,” I reassure him. “So there’s nothing to be worried about, seriously.”

“That’s good, her team sounds like they’re on top of things,” he responds awkwardly. “Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like you shouldn’t go. I just wanted you to know what some of the consequences may be.”

“I know, I get it,” I sigh. “Sorry I snapped, it’s kind of a stressful situation.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he smiles with a nod. “I’m gonna go, have fun tonight.”

“Thanks Mbege, talk soon.”

After I end the call I sit on the edge of my bed for a while just thinking about what Mbege said. I get where he’s coming from, I’m nervous about tonight, but I trust Clarke and I know nothing can go wrong or be misconstrued. There’s a knock on my door and I go to answer it.

“Whoa, looking good Cap,” my best friend and team mate, Nathan Miller, remarks as he walks past me and into my room.

“Sure, just come right in,” I mumble closing the door.

Miller has settled himself on my bed, leaning against the headboard, remote in hand.

“So, you ready for your date?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“It’s not a date you ass,” I tell him, grabbing the remote from his hands. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Lincoln asked me to check on how far you are,” Miller shrugged, pulling out his phone. “He’s just about ready, you’ll probably be leaving soon.”

“He could’ve just come himself.”

“Yeah, but he seems a bit nervous,” Miller smirks. “Hasn’t he gone to events like this with O before?”

“Uh...actually I don’t think he has. I was usually her date, or my mom,” I tell him, picking up the tie again. “He’s gone to smaller things with her, or been backstage at interviews but nothing like this I don’t think.”

“Huh.”

I try to get my tie right again, and fail. I sigh in frustration.

“Need help dude?” Miller asks, getting up and coming over.

“Ugh, yeah,” handing him the tie as I sit down. “I never figured those things out, my mom usually does them for me.”

“It’s cool, my dad taught me,” Miller says looking in the mirror as he works his magic with the tie. “Lincoln doesn't seem to be the only nervous one.”

“Don’t start dude,” I groan looking at him in the mirror, he smiles innocently and shrugs. “I’m not nervous.”

“Hey it’s cool if you are, Clarke’s a gorgeous woman. I mean, I’m gay, so that’s saying something.”

Rolling my eyes I take my tie from him and put it on. There’s a knock at my door and Miller opens the door.

“Cap, you ready? Octavia says they’ll be done soon so by the time we get there they'll be ready,” Lincoln says the minute the door opens, walking past Miller towards me, fidgeting with his tie. “I don’t wanna be late man, you know how O gets.”

“Dude, chill,” Miller laughs falling back on my bed. “You’re acting like you’re getting married.”

I turn to Lincoln who stares wide-eyed at Miller and looks at me nervously, I raise an eyebrow at him.

“Uh...that’s...look Bellamy...” Lincoln doesn’t know what to say.

“Marriage huh?” I ask him with a smirk. “I don’t remember you asking my mother anything about that?”

“That’s cause I haven’t,” Lincoln glares at Miller. “I...we haven’t...I’d never ask her before discussing it with your mom.”

“Good,” I pat his shoulder. “Relax man, I’m sure they’d both say yes.”

Lincoln smiles at my encouragement and breathes out slowly, relaxing.

“Come on, let’s go, your bride awaits,” I head to the door. “Miller, get your ass out my room.”

*

“I thought you said they’d be done once we got here?” I ask Lincoln as we sit and wait for my sister, Clarke and the rest of the girls to finish up.

We’d just arrived, Clarke’s assistant, Niylah, told us to sit and wait in the lounge because they weren’t done yet. Wells and the guy who plays Danny, Miles Shaw, were sitting with us waiting too. We’d talked a bit about the game the other day and Wells and I caught up a bit, but I was starting to wonder when the girls would be done.

“I don’t know Cap, that’s what O said,” Lincoln shrugged, playing with his phone in his hand.

“All I’m saying Jas, is that we need to think bigger on the bridge, maybe guitar solo or drums?”

Three guys walk in. Two of them were talking animatedly while the other looked less than interested in their conversation. I recognised them, the first two were in the band _The Dropship_ , and the other was John Murphy.

“Girls still busy?” John Murphy asked Wells.

“Yea, they’re all in Clarke’s room, they should’ve been done by now,” Wells shrugs.

“Hey, you’re Bellamy Blake and Lincoln Rhodes, right?” one of the Dropship guys asked. “I’m Jasper, this is Monty, that’s Murphy.”

We all greet each other with nods and then just sit in silence. It was so awkward.

Clarke’s door opens and Niylah comes out, we all stand up.

“Ready?” Miles asks her with a smile.

“Uh...no, Bellamy can I talk to you for a moment? ” she asked pointing towards a door across from Clarke’s room. “Your sister said we could use her room.”

“Sure.”

I follow her, figuring it’s about the protocol for tonight. Once we’re inside the room she turns to me, looking very serious, angry even.

“Okay, so from our phone call earlier remember I said I would be posting for you tonight,” she asked me pointing at her phone.

“Yea,” I answer, not sure why we’re talking about this again.

“So why did you post this 10 minutes ago?” She asks shoving her phone in my face.

_I pride myself in always being transparent with my fans, even though I’m a very private person. But recent news that’s been going around has forced me to speak out. Any speculation going around about me and Clarke Griffin is absolutely false. We have never dated, therefore we never had a affair. I do not have any knowledge of whom Clarke may have had an affair with, but I can guarantee it was not me. I have no relationship with Clarke other than her being my sister’s costar and friend. Please respect my privacy and be kind. -BB #7_

“Shit, shit, _shit!_ ”

“Yeah, exactly!” Niylah says exasperatedly grabbing her phone back. “Clarke is devastated, why would you post something like that? Why would you insinuate she _cheated_?”

“Fuck! Okay, look I didn’t post that, that was my Manager, John Mbege, he’s a real hard ass. He told me he was going to be putting out a statement, I didn’t know this is what he meant,” I tell her quickly, I start pacing the room. “God. I’m gonna delete it.”

I take my phone out of my pocket and start to unlock it.

“Wait!”

“What? I have to delete it, that statement isn’t...it’s not what I would say,” I tell her, already in my Instagram. The post already has 23K likes and counting. _Fuck_.

“Just let me think,” Niylah says as she sits down on Octavia’s bed looking downat her phone.

I lock my phone and put it back in my pocket. God, Clarke probably thinks I’m such an asshole. I rub my face with my hand and pull at my hair. This is a shit show. Why the fuck is Mbege such a dick? He’s the best in the Sports world, but the worst when it comes to the media. Fucking hell.

“Give me your phone.”

I turn to Niylah and she’s standing behind me, hand reached out. I hand her my phone. She rolls her eyes at me and I realise it’s locked. After I unlock it she quickly goes into my Twitter. Huh?

“What are you doing?” I asked looking over her shoulder as she types.

“You’ll see, give me space,” she responds impatiently walking away from me.

I step back and sit on my sister’s bed. The door opens and Octavia storms in. She looks absolutely beautiful, she’s wearing a Burgundy ball gown, her hair is pinned up and she has mom’s pearls on. She doesn’t look too happy to see me though.

“Bellamy Blake, how could you?” she asks, her arms crossed glaring at me.

“O, I can explain,” I quickly stand up, arms in front of me in defence. “It was Mbege, I didn’t even know about it until Niylah showed me.”

“Fucking Mbege! Ugh what an asshole!”

“I know, look I think Niylah is trying to do some kind of damage control,” I point to Niylah who is still furiously typing on my phone. “I’m not sure what yet, but hopefully it works.”

“Why haven't you deleted the post yet?” Octavia asks pointing at her phone, where I can see the post. “You know Clarke is getting hate for this online right?”

“Shit really?” I panic. I wanted tonight to be easy for Clarke, not make it even harder. “Niylah told me not to delete it yet, but she didn’t say why.”

My phone starts to ring and Niylah groans.

“This your manager?” She asks showing me my phone, Mbege’s picture showing as it rings, I nod. “Tell him I’m handling it.”

“Blake, what the fuck is going on?” Mbege sounds agitated.

I sigh, sitting down on the bed, Octavia sits next to me, leaning in to listen.

“Mbege, you tell me what the fuck is going on,” I tell him calmly, not wanting to go off on him just yet, especially since he sounds on edge.

“What? Why the fuck are you tweeting that you’ve been hacked?” He asks impatiently. “Are you drunk?”

“What, hold on,” I tell Mbege covering the phone with me hands.

I look over at Niylah and she’s staring at me expectedly. “You tweeted I was hacked?”

“Yeah,” Niylah shrugs matter-of-factly. “This way we can pretend you didn’t post that stupid statement, claim it was a crazed fan who hacked you, delete the post and then release another statement. A _proper_ one.”

That’s actually really smart. I stare at Niylah in awe for a second before Octavia nudges me pointing at the phone.

“Yeah hey Mbege, look that statement you posted on my Instagram was utter horseshit. Iwould never post something like that especially about Clarke,” I say, all business, my anger at him starting to seep in a little. “I can’t believe you would post it without consulting me.”

“Blake listen to me---” he starts to say.

“No, you listen, we’re going to pretend I was hacked, then delete that fucking statement and put out another one. And this time, the statement will be approved and posted by me. Got it?”

“Look, I’m just looking out for you,” he says in frustration. “It’s my job.”

“I get that, but you had no right to insinuate Clarke cheated,” I yell in frustration. “Let alone belittle our friendship either.”

“I was trying to distance you from her drama,” he defends himself. “She’s going to give you a bad rep for this.”

“Let me worry about that. Stop posting for me for the rest of the night, don't put out any comments of your own either. You’ll probably be getting a call from Clarke’s manager, good luck with that,” I say ending the call before he has anything to say.

“Wow, nicely handled,” Niylah says taking my phone I hand back to her. “Anya is definitely going to be calling him, he better be scared.”

“Uh yeah, thanks,” I sigh. “I’m sorry this is happening.”

“It’s fine, I’ve got it handled,” Niylah says typing away again on my phone. “I’m gonna go check on Clarke.”

“You okay big brother?” Octavia asks me once Niylah’s left.

“Yeah, I’m just pissed that Clarke’s name got dragged,” I feel like shit. “Does she hate me?”

“No, she actually didn’t think you could’ve posted it, but because it was on your page she kinda had to, so that made her sad,” Octavia says with a shrug. “I think you guys need to talk, especially since media will have a field day on the red carpet about this.”

“Fuck, you’re right,” I look at her wide-eyed. “Maybe I shouldn’t go anymore?”

“No, that’ll just make it seem like you’re hiding,” Octavia quickly shakes her head. “If you’re not there it'll be suspicious since you’re my brother.”

“Right...right,” I mumble thinking.

Clarke probably wouldn’t want to go with me anymore either, so maybe I could still go but on my own. I can’t believe how this night is turning out to be such a fucking disaster, I really hope Niylah’s plan works. 

“Come on big brother, you should go talk to Clarke,” Octavia takes me by my arm and leads me out of her room in a daze.

Her friends are all standing in the lounge, the other girls have come out of Clarke’s room, but I don't see her. Octavia says something and Wells just points at Clarke’s door, I let her guide me there. 

Niylah is sitting on Clarke’s bed talking and typing, she looks calm, so that seems hopeful. Clarke? _Oh my God Clarke._ Clarke is standing by her balcony door looking out, her back is to me. She’s in a long green evening dress, the dress hugs her in all the right places, flaring out past her hips. Her back is bare, tempting. When she turns around to look at me I see her short hair is curled to frame her face, the red really suits her. She looks absolutely beautiful. I breathe out slowly, not realising I was holding my breath. She looks sad, but she forces a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Hey Bell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn! How'd you like Bellamy's POV, should I do more from his POV?
> 
> -Moony


	7. You better shape up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> SORRY for not posting for a week, I was away and didn't have much wifi and also didn't take my laptop with.  
> Hope you enjoy this one!  
> -Moony

“Lincoln says they’re on their way,” Octavia says from her seat near my balcony door, as her makeup artist, Jillian, does the finishing touches. She sets her phone aside.

“Great. You tell him we’re almost ready?” I ask her as Niylah and my makeup artist, Kim, help me into my dress, I was already done with hair and makeup. Octavia nods and sits still when Jillian huffs.

Raven was already done, she was sitting on a chair near my bed, scrolling through social media I’m sure. Harper and Zoe had just come in a few minutes ago, they had gotten ready in their room. They sat on the edge of my bed, to avoid wrinkling their dresses. Everyone looked so beautiful.

“Clarke, this dress looks gorgeous on you!” Niylah exclaims from my side, she takes a step back and nods approvingly.

“C, you really look great!” Raven says with a smile, the others nod in agreement.

“Aww thanks you guys,” I blush, looking at myself in the mirror. “I wasn’t so sure about the green, but Anya convinced me.”

“It actually looks really good with your hair,” Harper says. “That’s your red hair for your character in that _Great and Terrible_ trilogy right?”

“Yeah, Gemma,” I nod, sitting down so that Niylah can help me with my shoes, while Kim make sure my hair was still intact from having the dress go over my head. “I had to do some reshoots recently, so I just went ahead and had it dyed again. I start filming the final instalment in September; when we finish our _Grease_ tour in July, I’ll start prep for that.”

“I can’t believe once we’re done the tour we won’t see each other as often anymore,” Zoe sighs.

“I know, we had a period after filming when we didn't see each other, but we knew we’d do press and the tour so it wasn’t so bad,” Octavia says as she gets up to put her dress on, Jillian and Kim assisting.

“Ugh I don’t even wanna think about it,” Raven moans. “It’s weird that I can’t remember a time before _Grease_ right?”

We all laugh and agree, smiling at the memories we’ve made and will likely make in the next few months. I hadn’t really thought about what it would be like after we’re done with _Grease_ and all its press and the tour. I’ll come back to Polis for filming; Raven and Miles are based in Arkadia, same as Octavia, so I’ll likely not see them. Monty and Jasper’s band, _The Dropship,_ are technically based in Azgeda, but they travel so much so I might see them. Zoe and Harper are also from Arkadia, so they’ll be back there too; as will Murphy. The only person who’ll be in Polis with me is Wells. It’s sad to think we’ll all be so far apart.

“Lincoln says they’re here, but I'm not done yet.”

Octavia had finished putting on her dress while I was lost in thought, she looks gorgeous, Lincoln wouldn’t know what hit him. She still had to get her shoes on.

“I’ll go grab them,” Niylah said heading for the door, taking Jillian and Kim with her.

“Could one of you please help me with my shoes?” Octavia asks, sitting down on the bed and bringing one leg up.

Harper goes to help her.

“Uh...Clarke, you might wanna look at this,” Raven says slowly and apprehensively, looking over at Octavia as she hands me her phone.

Frowning I take the phone from her, glancing at Octavia who raises her eyebrows.

I look down at what she wants me to look at and it’s a post that Bellamy just posted a few minutes ago.

_I pride myself in always being transparent with my fans, even though I’m a very private person. But recent news that’s been going around has forced me to speak out. Any speculation going around about me and Clarke Griffin is absolutely false. We have never dated, therefore we never had a affair. I do not have any knowledge of whom Clarke may have had an affair with, but I can guarantee it was not me. I have no relationship with Clarke other than her being my sister’s costar and friend. Please respect my privacy and be kind. -BB #7_

“This can’t be...this can’t be right,” I say in shock looking at Octavia and then looking at Raven. Octavia gets up from the bed concerned.

“What is it?” I hear Zoe ask.

Bellamy wouldn't. He couldn’t. We’re friends, he wouldn’t say we’re not. Would he?

“Clarke are you okay?” Harper asks, gently shaking my arm as I stand in shock.

“I...I’m gonna need a minute,” I say going over to look out the window, feeling a knot start to form in my throat.

“What the fuck?” I hear Octavia exclaim, she’s read the post now I presume. “Clarke, listen Bellamy wouldn't...I...I can’t even fathom that he would write this.”

“Okay ladies, the guys are all ready,” Niylah says from behind me as I hear my door open and shut. “All of you look _gorgeous_! Let’s get this party started.”

She’s met with silence. I turn around and see the others huddled around Raven’s phone, all of them looking at me expectedly. I breathe slowly willing the tears that are forming to go away.

“Uh...Niylah you might wanna check this,” Raven says slowly handing her the phone.

I can see Niylah process it all; shock, sadness and finally anger.

“I can’t fucking believe this,” she mutters looking up at the sky. “Clarke, he didn’t tell me he was gonna do this.I don’t understand why the fuck he would post this.”

“If it wasn't on his page I would say it wasn’t him,” I tell her, my voice soft. “Bellamy would never, he’s...he just wouldn't.”

“He’s your date tonight for God’s sake, he couldn’t have had more tact,” Niylah is clearly frustrated.

“I can’t believe him,” Octavia says in anger. “Ugh, why is he my big brother?!”

Niylah is on her phone scrolling through social media, a frown on her face.

“Fuck!” She exclaims. “Media outlets are already “confirming” you cheated on Finn because fucking Bellamy says it wasn’t him.”

“What?” I come up next to her and grab her phone.

“What the fuck? He posted that like 5minutes ago,” Raven says referring to Bellamy’s post that had thousands of likes already.

' _Bellamy Blake confirms Clarke Griffin cheated on Finn Collins, but it wasn’t him!'_

_'Hollywood starlit Clarke Griffin cheated on Finn Collins!'_

_'Bellamy Blake denies relationship with Clarke Griffin, confirms cheating rumour!'_

All the different article headlines have similar wording. I open one article and scroll through.

 _"Clarke Griffin really is a better actress than we thought. After today’s interview on_ The Talk with Russell Lightbourne _many fans were gunning for Lightbourne to issue an apology to Clarke for accusing her of “allegedly” cheating on Finn Collins. However, it looks like Clarke will have to issue her own apology to Lightbourne for merely asking her to tell the truth. The truth being that she did indeed cheat on Finn Collins. Clarke’s rumoured boyfriend, and man accused of cheating with her, Arkadia United’s Captain Bellamy Blake, issued a statement this evening denying any association with Clarke Griffin and confirming she cheated on Finn Collins just not with him."_

I’d read enough so I hand the phone back to Niylah and sigh unsteadily.

“I’m gonna go talk to him,” Niylah says turning to leave. “He’s got some explaining to do. I’ll fix it.”

Once Niylah has left the other girls sit in silence, clearly not knowing what to say or do. I don’t know what to do either. I want to scream. I want to cry. I want to curl up in a ball and never show my face ever again.

“I don’t see how I get back from this,” I say calmly, breaking the silence. I breathe evenly so I don’t burst into tears. “Anything I say now will just be seen as a lie.”

“Oh Clarke, I’m so sorry,” Octavia says hugging me from the side.

“Clarke, Niylah will fix it, I’m sure of it,” Raven says coming up to my other side and hugging me too.

“And if it can’t get fixed we’ll kick everyone’s asses who says shit about you,” Zoe adds in, coming up in front of me with Harper, they both take my hands.

“I’ll be back,” Octavia says suddenly, letting go of me and heading for the door.

“Octavia, don't,” I say weakly.

“Clarke, I’m just gonna talk to him,” Octavia sighs. “He may be my big brother, but sometimes he’s a real bonehead.”

Once Octavia’s left the room I start to feel the tears falling down my face.

“Aww shit, there goes my makeup,” I say shakily. 

“It’s okay, we can fix it,” Raven says grabbing some tissues and lightly dabbing my face.

“Thanks for being here, but could I please just be alone for a bit guys?” I ask them, taking the tissues from Raven and going over to the mirror.

“Uh...yeah sure,” Harper says and she takes Zoe’s hand and they leave the room.

Raven doesn’t move. She just stares at me through the mirror. I can see her contemplating whether to stay or go.

“I’m fine Rae, really,” I reassure her tearfully. “I’m just gonna try and save my makeup.”

“I can help you,” she says coming over and looking through my makeup still lying on the dressing table. “You didn’t do too much damage, there’re really only two streaks on each cheek. You could start a makeup trend with that you know.”

I know she’s trying to cheer me up, but I can’t bring myself to smile so I just shrug. Raven sighs and sets down the brush in her hand. Taking my hands in hers, she pulls me to face her.

“Clarke don’t-know-your-second-name Griffin, you are one of the strongest woman I’ve ever met. I have watched you grow in the last year and half as a young woman and as an actress; you can do anything you put your mind to. I am so grateful I did this movie because I got to meet you, get to know you and eventually call you my friend,” Raven says emphatically with tears in her eyes. “You will get through this, you’re one badass bitch who don’t take no shit from nobody. Okay?”

“You don’t know my second name?” I ask her, tears in my eyes, laughing when she starts to laugh.

“No I don’t, and is that seriously all you got from that,” she asks pulling me into a hug. “God, we’re such girls, my make up is ruined now too.”

“Thanks Rae, I love you,” I tell her, tightening my hug and holding her close.

“Yeah yeah,” she hugs me close and gives me a kiss on my cheek when she pulls away. “Come on, let’s get pretty again.”

We get to work on fixing each other’s makeup, half wishing we could get Jillian and Kim to come back. By the time we’re done it doesn’t look like a single tear had fallen. We’re reapplying our lipstick when Niylah comes in.

“I’m gonna head out and see my hot date,” Raven says squeezing my hand before leaving.

“So?” I ask Niylah once Raven’s left.

“His dumbass manager posted it,” Niylah says rolling her eyes, sitting down on the edge of my bed. “I almost fixed it.”

“How?” I ask, relieved. I was right, Bellamy didn’t post that statement. I smile.

“We’re pretending he got hacked, then we’re gonna delete the statement and then post _another_ statement,” Niylah says quickly, typing away on the phone.

“Wow, that’s actually brilliant,” I say in awe.

“Yeah, you actually gave me the idea.”

“I did?” I frown.

“You said if it hadn’t been on his page you wouldn’t have believed it was him posting,” she says looking up from the phone for a second. “So I thought, it would be believable if we say someone else posted it, like a hack. A lot of people who know Bellamy likely also couldn't believe that he posted it.”

“Huh,” I smile to myself.

“So he’s gonna post a new statement, it’ll be about how he was “hacked” and then he’ll say super nice things about you,” Niylah smirks as she types.

“Niylah come on. Really?”

“What?” She asks looking up. “He deserves it for letting his manager post that statement, even though he didn’t know what his manager was posting.”

“Just make sure you run it by him,” I say turning around and looking out the balcony door at the view of the City.

“Of course I will, he’d actually super pissed,” Niylah says matter of factly. “You should have heard him go at it with his manager, it was actually really hot.”

“Oh no really?” I ask looking at her, ignoring her last comment. “I feel bad now. I don't want him to have a tense relationship with his manager.”

“It’s totally fine, don’t worry about that,” she says and I sigh turning back to look at the view. “Besides, that was nothing compared to what Anya is gonna do to him.”

I nod from where I stand, praying for Bellamy’s manager who has to face Anya’s wrath. My bedroom door opens and I just know he’s there. I’m still a little tense but I don’t want him to feel any worse than I know he does. I turn to face him, he’s staring at me wide-eyed standing next to Octavia. He looks as handsome as ever, his tux fits him just perfectly showing off his broad shoulders. I smile.

“Hey Bell,” I say softly.

“We’ll leave you two, come on Niylah,” Octavia says gesturing for Niylah to come along. Bellamy side steps them and comes into the room fully, clearing his throat just as the door closes.

“Princess, you look...wow,” he finally says after a few minutes of us staring at each other.

“Thanks,” I smile shyly. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

His cheeks flush and he looks sheepish as he rubs the back of his neck, a nervous habit I remember. “Clarke, I’m really sorry. I can’t...I don’t know what I can do to make it better. My manager told me he was gonna release something, but I didn’t think that’s what he was gonna do. I would never, and I mean never, have approved that post if he ran it by me; which he didn’t, I had no idea. I didn’t even realise he posted anything until---”

“Bellamy, stop!” I interrupt him, he hasn’t stopped to take a breath. “I know.”

“You know?” He looks confused.

“I know you’d never post something like that, I actually couldn’t believe it,” I tell him calmly. “You’re too kind.”

“I...well I don’t know about that,” he looks away shyly.

“You are, you wouldn’t hurt someone for your own gain, it’s not who you are,” I tell him coming a little closer to him.

“I’d never hurt you Clarke,” he says stepping closer to me as well. “I’m so pissed he would do something like this.”

“Let’s forget about that,” I tell him, taking his hand and guiding him to sit next to me on my bed. “We need to talk about tonight.”

“Uh...I’ll...I won’t go anymore, I don’t want you to have to face anymore scandal than it’s worth,” he says looking down at our hands, frowning slightly.

“No Bell, listen, you’re going and we’re going to have the best time,” I enclose his hand between hands, squeezing tightly. “You need to get your fill of all the free food.”

He laughs shaking his head. “I really do like getting free food.”

“Then it’s settled, you’re going,” I smile with a decided nod. We look into each other’s eyes for a few seconds longer and I feel nervous flutters in my stomach. Definitely nervous flutters about the Premiere. Yip, it’s the Premiere. I release his hand and get up, feeling the loss of his warmth between my hands.

“I should probably check in with Niylah about what I’m allowed to do,” he says from behind me.

“She’ll definitely brief us on press,” I sigh turning back to him. “Come on, let’s get going.”

Bellamy comes up next to me and offers me his arm. “Mademoiselle?”

I laugh and hook my hand on his arm.

“I did say you look beautiful right?”

“Uh...not in so many words,” I flush, smiling at him shyly.

“Well, you do,” he says with a grin.

There’s that damn nervous flutter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you think?
> 
> Also, the film that Clarke "acts" in with the red hair is called 'A Great and Terrible Beauty', it's a novel written by Libba Bray (with 2 sequels) and I've been obsessed with it since high school. I would really love for it to be turned into a movie trilogy or maybe even a tv series. If you haven't read it before, do it, it's really good!
> 
> -Moony


	8. 'Cause I need a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> SORRY for not posting for so long, I had a bit of writer's block. I knew what I wanted to write, but couldn't put pen to paper.   
> Hope you enjoy this one!  
> -Moony

“Bellamy! Clarke!”

“Over here!”

“Bellamy what happened to your Twitter?”

“Clarke are you dating?”

Clarke and I had just stepped out of the Limo hand in hand at the _Grease_ Premiere onto the blue carpet, there were flashes everywhere and questions yelled in our direction. She gave my hand a squeeze with a tight smile before she turned towards the cameras, letting go to walk to her spot at centre stage. My God she was flawless. Her smile, though not as genuine as I know it could be, was breathtaking. She really worked the photographers, and posed effortlessly. I stared at the sea of photographers yelling out questions and poses at Clarke and felt a sudden overwhelming dread. Niylah, who was standing next to me, nudged me.

“Bellamy, go,” she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

I turned to her confused and she gently pushed me towards Clarke who had her hand stretched out towards me, her smile genuine and bright. I walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, facing the cameras, trying to remember all the tips Niylah had given me on posing at the Hotel earlier. I must’ve been a bit too stiff because Clarke playfully poked me in my side where her hand was rested.

“Relax, they won’t bite,” she whispered through her smile, looking up at me.

“God, they’re vultures,” I leaned down and whispered into her ear, not trusting my ability to talk without moving my mouth like her.

Clarke giggled as she turned her head back. Hearing that I relaxed and took a slow, easy breath. She blew a kiss at the cameras causing me to laugh. Niylah came up behind Clarke and whispered something in her ear. We walked further along the blue carpet, there were long rows of photographers and interviewers, I could hardly believe we had to walk through all of this.

“Hey Clarke can I steal my big brother,” Octavia came out of nowhere, I hadn't even realised her and Lincoln had come up behind me and Clarke.

“Sure thing,” Clarke said smiling at me and moving along the carpet, a few feet away from us, and posed alone.

“Smile big brother, you look like a deer caught in headlights,” Octavia didn’t seem to mind everyone hearing everything she said, a few of the press sniggered at her comment. “Linc, I’ll be with you in a sec.”

I saw Lincoln step back a bit and off to the side, I wished I could join him. Octavia elbowed me, hard, in my side and I seemed to forget where we were because I hip checked her and she went flying. I caught her hand before she fell. The photographers had surely caught the moment because they went into a flashing frenzy.

“Sorry O,” I told her after making sure she was alright. I tried not to laugh but couldn’t help it and I burst out laughing. Octavia joined in, her head falling back as she laughed.

“I think I should give you back to your very capable date,” I told her apologetically, after a while of us laughing. “I hope they got some really great shots from that.”

“I’m sure they did,” Octavia giggled, gesturing for Lincoln to join. “Let’s quickly get a few of the three of us.”

Once Lincoln joined Octavia on her other side, we flanked her and posed for a few shots. After a while I left them and joined Niylah where she stood watching Clarke do an interview.

“How’s she doing?” I asked.

“Good, they haven’t brought you up yet though,” Niylah whispered, strategically covering her mouth by biting her thumb nail.

“Now, Clarke I have to ask is there anything you can tell us about the movie that we don’t already know,” the interviewer asked.

“Justin you know there isn’t,” Clarke replied slyly, smirking at the camera. “All I can say is ‘ _you better shape up’_.”

“Cause you need a man?” Justin questioned, glancing at the camera.

Niylah sucked in her breath at the question. I tensed a little. I knew they were playing off the lyrics from one the songs, but that line hit a little too close to home.

Clarke, quick on her feet, giggled and shook her head. “No, _because_ you’re in for a ride. The film takes a few diversions from the original, but it’s fun and I'm sure fans will love it.”

“Well I’m looking forward to it, thanks for stopping by, have a wonderful evening,” he smiled and Clarke thanked him and walked off camera towards me and Niylah.

“That went really well,” Niylah said with a sigh of relief. “I’m really hoping all the interviews are this easy.”

“He almost got me, I really stepped my foot in that one,” Clarke said rolling her eyes. “Do I really have to do so many interviews?”

“Sorry Clarke, these are interviews you have to do, Warner Brothers expects it,” Niylah said apologetically. “Next one is _Azgeda Live!_ , they might try and bring Bellamy up, if they do just excuse yourself.”

Clarke sighed and nodded, she put her hand on my arm and squeezed. “Sorry this is so boring and stressful Bell.”

“Are you kidding, this is a behind the scenes look, it’s cool seeing how it all works” I replied taking her hand in mine. “I’m enjoying myself, don’t worry, and you should’ve seen me shove O just now, not very professional.”

“You shoved O?” Clarke asks in disbelief as I sheepishly rub my neck.

“He did,” I hear Lincoln say behind us. “It was hilarious, you should’ve seen her face.”

“It was so funny,” Octavia giggles coming up next to me. “Niylah could you please check and see if it’s hit social media yet, I wanna post it.”

Niylah nods and immediately starts scrolling and tapping away on her phone. I glance at Clarke and she smiles softly.

“You should probably get to your interview Princess,” I tell her quietly.

“Ugh you’re right, I really don’t want to,” she sighs letting go of my hand. “I’ll be back.”

“I’ll keep looking for it, but I have to go with Clarke,” Niylah says looking up from her phone briefly and quickly following after Clarke.

I watched them walk off. When I turned back to Octavia and Lincoln they were staring at me, Octavia was smirking knowingly and Lincoln was smiling softly.

“So?” Octavia said slowly coming closer to me.

“So?” I countered.

“Come on Bell, how’re thing’s going?” Octavia rolled her eyes before smirking again. “You guys hopelessly in love yet?”

“Come on O, you know it’s not like that,” I groaned looking at Lincoln for help, he just shrugged apologetically.

“Bell you could’ve been dating Clarke for the last 10 years if you wanted to,” Octavia persisted quietly as to not be overheard.

“You’ve really got to let this go,” I told her, looking around for an exit.

“You never did tell me what happened 4 years ago,” her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms.

“Linc, help me out here?”

“Sorry Cap, this is not my area of expertise,” he said holding up his hands and shaking his head.

“Great, thanks a lot you traitor,” I muttered sarcastically glaring at him. “Don’t you have interviews O?”

“I do,” she sighed. “But this conversation is not over, I’ll be back.”

I sighed in relief once they left me. Octavia has been asking me about what happened that night 4 years ago a lot more recently. I never did tell her what exactly happened, but she knows something did because of something Clarke must have told her, and because of how awkward we were the next day.

_4 years ago..._

_A group of Clarke’s friends had been partying at her mom’s house in Arkadia, celebrating their impending Graduation that Summer. Clarke invited me and Octavia because she was going back to Polis the next week and wanted to spend more time with us._

_We were all pretty wasted. Some idiot, Dax, had gotten everyone wet by doing a cannonball into the pool which was right next to the pool bar they had. Rich people. After that the party had started to die down and Octavia was passed out on Clarke’s bed and Clarke and I were sitting outside making sure everyone got Uber’s home. Once the last person left we went back inside and lay on the pool beds starring up at the stars in the sky._

_“You know, the stars in Polis aren’t as beautiful as they are here,” Clarke said with a slight slur in her speech._

_“Really?” I asked looking over at her._

_“Uh huh, there’s barely any actually,” she said softly rolling over to her side and facing me._

_“That must suck,” I told her, rolling over to face her. “You always liked looking at the stars.”_

_“It reminds me of my dad,” she said sadly, closing her eyes sleepily._

_We lay in silence for a bit. I didn’t know how to respond, her father had passed away when she was starting high school. I’d barely known him, but knew he was a great man and could tell he loved Clarke with all his heart._

_“Bell, you ever think about it?” Clarke asked softly, startling me._

_“About what?”_

_“Death,” she looked at me, with tears in her eyes._

_“Uh...not...not really no,” Iresponded awkwardly, groaning internally at my stupid response._

_“Oh,” she turned onto her back and looked up at the stars. “I always liked looking up at the stars because I thought they were lost souls. Then after...my dad...I liked to think that he was up there watching over me.”_

_“That’s...that’s actually a really nice thought,” I said softly, sitting up and looking over at the pool. “I’m sorry Clarke, you must really miss him.”_

_She sniffled and when I looked over she was curled on her side crying softly. I got up and went over to her, knelt down next to her and started rubbing her back comfortingly._

_“God, sorry, I really didn’t mean to cry Bell,” she sniffled, wiping her tears away and sitting up. “It’s the alcohol, I swear.”_

_“Hey it’s ok, you’re allowed to feel sad, to cry,” I told her, sitting down next her, my hand still on her back. “It’s ok to miss him.”_

_“I know, it’s just been so hard lately,” she sighed and I wrapped my arm around her to let her rest her head on my shoulder. “I’ve been thinking about graduation and living in Polis and about what my mom has wanted me to do all my life and how she never supports me. My dad always told me to follow my dreams and never give up.”_

_“He sounds like a really great man,” I told her softly, squeezing her shoulder. “Smart too.”_

_“He really was,” she sighs wiping at fresh tears, with a sad smile._

_As we sat in silence, I started humming a song my mom used to hum to Octavia when she was scared at night._ Que sera sera _. I started swaying us a bit, rubbing circles in Clarke’s back as I continued to hum._

_“Bell?”_

_“Yeah Princess.”_

_I stilled and looked down at her when she didn't say anything. She looked so vulnerable; her eyes were still damp and her face was so open. I saw her glance down at my lips, and I did the same. I didn’t know what to expect but it wasn’t her kissing me. It was soft, barely even a touch before I pulled away. She wasn’t thinking straight, she was drunk and vulnerable. I couldn’t let myself enjoy this._

_“Clarke...”_

_“Oh God, I’m sorry Bellamy. I thought...I just...I thought you were going to kiss me...” she said putting her hands on her mouth. She got up and started pacing. “I thought you liked me...God I’m an idiot, I’m sorry.”_

_“Uh...”_

_I didn’t know what to say. Yes I did like her, and I definitely wanted to kiss her. But she had just been crying about her dad less than 5 minutes ago. She wasn’t in the right head space right now._

_“Clarke, listen, it’s okay,” I told her calming, getting up. “I get it, you were just in the moment.”_

_She looked at me wide eyed, hands still over her mouth. “In the moment?”_

_“Yeah, you’re vulnerable right now, and you wanted to feel close to someone. You’ve been drinking, it all just adds up, makes everything so intense,” I told her matter of factly. “It’s really okay, it could’ve happened to anyone.”_

_“Uh...you’re right, I was in the moment,” she said nodding and going back to her pool bed. “That was so stupid of me.”_

_“Yeah,” I force a laugh sitting down next to hers on mine._

_“I mean, what was I thinking, you and I would never work,” she said giggling softly, lying down again._

_“Uh...I guess not,” I said after a second. “We’re in different places in our lives, you’re all the way in Polis and I’m...here.”_

_Clarke frowned and looked over at me contemplatively._

_“So...that’s the only reason you wouldn’t date me, I live in Polis?” She asked slowly, turning to rest her head on her hands, facing me._

_“Well...yeah,” I clear my throat. “And we don’t like each other like that, you’re my friend, my sister’s friend,we’re practically related.”_

_“Right...but...what if I did like you like that?”_

_I looked at her, eyes wide. I opened my mouth to respond, but couldn’t get anything out. She got a closed look on her face and she lay down on her back, looking at the stars._

_“Forget it, that would never happen right?” She laughed under her breath, closing her eyes._

_I felt a pang in my chest,_ never _, she doesn’t see me like that. Clarke could never find out my true feelings for her._

Present...

The next morning Clarke wasn’t sleeping on the pool bed next to me anymore. We had an awkward breakfast with Octavia, and when we got home Octavia asked my why Clarke was acting so weird and I couldn’t tell her. She left Arkadia a week later and I never got a chance to say goodbye. I wonder if Clarke avoided me because she could sense I actually did like her and it was awkward for her? I would never know, I'm just glad she’s back in my life and that evening is behind us.

“Hey Bell, come on, let’s head in,” Clarke came up beside me, with Niylah, looking tense, she grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the Theatre doors.

“Everything alright?” I ask squeezing her hand.

“Uh yeah, just a really annoying interview,” she sighed, putting on a smile for the cameras. I schooled my face as best I could too.

“Wanna talk about it?” I ask her as we get to the entrance and Niylah shows our tickets to security and we’re in.

“No it’s fine, I’m fine,” she smiles at me softly, relaxing now that the cameras are behind closed doors and we’re in the Theatre’s Foyer.

“Okay, I'm here if you need anything,” I tell her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

It was impulsive, I hadn’t meant to linger as long as I did. Once I pulled back Clarke looked a bit flushed, probably from being indoors. She smiled stiffly at me and pulled me towards Octavia and the rest of the cast before letting go of my hand.

“I’ll be back, just checking the seating and backstage arrangements,” Niylah said before disappearing in the crowd.

“Blake you made it through the vulture madness,” Wells commented as I approached, slapping me on the back. “I heard you had a little...accident?”

“Jaha you know better than to believe uncredible sources,” I laugh good-naturedly as I take two glasses of champagne from a server walking by and handing one to Clarke.

“Uncredible?” Clarke laughs sipping her drinking. “I’m sure the sources were O and Lincoln, pretty credible since they were witnesses.”

“Ah ha! I knew it, what happened?” Wells asked excitedly.

“Wait, you don't know?” I ask confused.

“No, I just knew something must’ve happened,” he laughed nudging me on the shoulder. “So...what happened?”

“Oh Christ,” I sighed with a chuckle. “You got me.”

“He really did,” Clarke laughed, smirking at me from behind her champagne glass.

“I may have shoved O while we were posing for pictures and there may be photo evidence of her nearly falling flat on her ass,” I mutter to Wells, the embarrassment starting to sink in now. “It really was an accident...I...I wasn’t focused.”

“I loved it,” Octavia chimed in, having overheard our discussion, waving her phone in her hand. “Niylah actually found the pictures online, I’m gonna post it later.”

“Ooh let me see, let me see,” Clarke said going over to Octavia and the two looked at the photos on the phone. “Oh my God, Bell!”

I go over and stand behind her looking at the photos and it is quite hilarious. My face is horrorstruck in the photos, from start to finish. In the first photo Octavia looks like she’s flying through the air, away from me and I look at her in shock. In the back I can see Lincoln reaching out in shock, it’s hilarious. The second image I have her hand in mine and I’m pulling so that she doesn’t follow gravity down. The next few photos are of me making sure she’s okay and then there’s the one of us laughing. Octavia looks beautiful and happy, it makes me so proud.

“Damn Blake, you really have it out for baby sis,” Wells comments laughing as he looks through the photos.

“It was an accident,” I flush, covering my face with my hand.

“It was pretty funny though,” Lincoln says, from his position next to Octavia who smiles at me. “It all happened so fast yet felt like it was in slow-mo.”

“It looks like it was in slow-mo,” Wells hands back Octavia’s phone.

“Hey everyone, we’re getting started soon,” Niylah says coming up next to Clarke. “Bellamy, you can head on in with Lincoln, the cast needs to go backstage, they’re gonna do a little welcome before the film starts.”

Lincoln nods at me and I nod back. Lincoln kisses Octavia and wishes her well. I turn to Clarke and she’s watching Octavia and Lincoln smiling sadly, then she turns to me.

“See you in there,” I tell her, giving her a hug. “Break a leg, that’s what I’m supposed to say right?”

“Yes and no,” she pulls back with a smile. “See you.”

She turns to follow the others, Niylah waiting for her. She stops and comes back to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. She turns before I can say anything and I watch her disappear behind the side doors with Niylah.

“Come on Cap, hold it together,” Lincoln remarks, grabbing my shoulder and we head into the Theatre.


End file.
